


Dirty mind

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, greensun, Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Felching, First Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Post V-Day, Rimming, Sex on a bet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что может быть хуже секса на спор? Только секс на спор с ублюдком Чарли, который слишком любит идиотские грязные разговорчики</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p210115954.htm?oam#more2) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri)
> 
>  **Иллюстрация:** [Грязное желание](http://i.imgur.com/qgGNiqD.png)
> 
>  **Примечание:** [dirty](https://www.lingvolive.com/ru-ru/translate/en-ru/dirty) — грязный, непристойный, неприличный, подлый; [mind](https://www.lingvolive.com/ru-ru/translate/en-ru/mind) — разум, мышление, желание, намерение, настроение
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, пост-День В; секс на спор, сомнительное согласие, dirty talk, минет, [фингеринг](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3), [римминг](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3%D1%83%D1%81), анальный секс, первый анальный секс нижнего, [фельчинг](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3)

✖ ✖ ✖

Эггзи мрачно посмотрел на пенную шапку в своём бокале — кажется, это был четвёртый. Или пятый? Блядь, стоило считать, особенно учитывая то, с кем именно он сейчас распивал эту четвёртую или пятую пинту пива.

— Нам определённо не следовало пить вместе, — задумчиво озвучил свою мысль Эггзи.

— Нам не следовало и работать вместе, но кого это вообще волнует, — отозвался Чарли, пожав плечами, и вслед за Эггзи поднял свой бокал. Резонное замечание, решил Эггзи и коротко кивнул. Они чокнулись, расплескав немного пены на стол.

— За мир во всём мире? — предложил Эггзи и ухмыльнулся.

Чарли ухмыльнулся в ответ. Учитывая то, что они как раз отмечали успешное завершение чрезвычайно эпичной миссии за этот чёртов мир во всём мире, в которой оба чуть не лишились жизненно важных конечностей или чести...

— За него самый, — Чарли замер и внимательно посмотрел на Эггзи, который не мог сдержать улыбки при воспоминании о том, как они с Чарли, матерясь друг на друга и постоянно сталкиваясь локтями, ползли под шквальным огнём, пока заложенные заряды не сработали по таймеру и не устранили помеху. А ведь было и правда весело.

— Я не буду пить с тобой на брудершафт, — предупредил Чарли, выдернув Эггзи из воспоминаний.

Прозвучало почти грозно. Эггзи закатил глаза и отмахнулся, припадая к своему бокалу. С удовольствием глотнул несколько раз, поставил бокал на подставку и снова улыбнулся.

— Нам это не нужно, — озвучил он очевидное, задумался над самой возможностью и способами её реализации и добавил: — И мы пока не так пьяны.

— По моим меркам, мы вообще не пьяны, — гордо заявил Чарли после того, как ополовинил свою пинту в несколько глотков. Как истинный аристократ, пить он умел зверски.

— Прекрасно, — согласился Эггзи. — Дартс?

— А твои пьяные пальцы не промажут мимо?

Кто-то только что утверждал, что они вообще не пьяны, но Эггзи решил не напоминать об этом.

— Я не промазываю. Ни в какой ситуации.

— Самоуверенный мальчик Эггзи, — насмешливо протянул Чарли в своей дурацкой манере отмороженного пиздюка. Эггзи уже давно привык к этому и не обращал никакого внимания.

— Насколько я помню, тебя восхищала моя меткость, — сказал он максимально бесстрастно.

Ладно. Признаться честно, внимание на комментарии Чарли он всё-таки обращал, пусть и делал вид, что это не так.

— Громко сказано.

Ох уж этот пренебрежительный тон! Эггзи терпеть его не мог, но обычно игнорировал, однако сейчас в нём было слишком много пива, чтобы удержаться от желания уколоть в ответ.

Это, несомненно, было плохой идеей.

— Я вообще-то был одним из лучших в учебке, — напомнил Эггзи.

— Тогда у тебя было меньше гонора и больше мозгов.

— И на что ты намекаешь?

Чарли тонко улыбнулся:

— На прошлой миссии ты привлёк меня, чтобы обезвредить взрывчатку.

— Она показалась мне нестабильной! — возмущённо воскликнул Эггзи.

— Она была настолько стандартной, насколько возможно, — Чарли вскинул свой невозможно длинный нос. — Ты сбавляешь, Эггзи.

— Я всё равно круче тебя.

— Не ври. Я всегда превосходил тебя по многим показателям.

Самовлюблённая сволочь.

— Мы вышли в финальную тройку!

— Может, и да. Может, ты был и лучшим из остальных рекрутов. Но ты всегда был на втором месте после меня.

И Чарли так улыбался, что Эггзи в очередной раз спросил себя, почему всё это терпит и какого хуя до сих пор не выбил из этого говнюка всё его высокомерие и мерзость характера. Возможно, качественная трёпка сделала бы из Чарли более терпимого человека, по крайней мере, стоило бы попытаться. А Эггзи так ни разу и не дал себе волю — даже тогда, когда они оба пережили День В, стали рыцарями Кингсмэн и могли подраться без оглядки на возможность вылететь из учебки. Они оба были полноценными агентами и могли позволить себе выяснить отношения любыми, даже самыми экстремальными способами.

Но вместо этого продолжали лишь грызться словесно, что никогда не приводило ни к чему, кроме клокочущего внутри раздражения.

— Иди к чёрту, — бросил Эггзи, откинувшись на спинку стула и сложив руки на груди. — Одно из испытаний ты завалил.

Чарли поднял брови и медленно растянул губы в самой мерзкой улыбке на свете.

— Ты тоже, — елейно сказал он.

— Блядь, — Эггзи несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, а потом прикрыл глаза, пытаясь взять себя в руки. — Ты мог быть лучше тогда, но сейчас я определённо тебя обхожу.

И это было, чёрт возьми, правдой. Не только потому, что у Эггзи чисто статистически получалось больше удачных миссий — и не имеет никакого значения, что при этом у Чарли выходило меньше «непредвиденных ситуаций». Главное ведь результат, а не процесс. К тому же, на последней миссии именно Эггзи несколько раз спас задницу Чарли, и то, что этот пиздюк отлично разбирался со всем, что может взорваться, конечно, существенно облегчило их задачу, но не было решающим фактором.

Только Чарли, конечно же, считал иначе.

— Отсоси, Эггзи. Я всё ещё лучший, — с плещущей во все стороны гордостью сказал он, и если он вскинет нос ещё выше, он точно вывернет себе шею.

Несколько мгновений Эггзи просто смотрел на него, самоуверенного и самовлюблённого, практически сияющего от собственного мнимого превосходства, всего такого идеального с этими его кудрями, «небрежно» расстёгнутым воротом рубашки и снисходительной улыбочкой. И чёрт дёрнул Эггзи попытаться разрушить всё это. Он сам был слишком самоуверен, когда спонтанно и прямо спросил:

— Пари?

Чарли удивлённо вскинул брови — выше, чем делал это обычно, потому что использовал свою мимику как ещё одно средство издевательств, — и весь как-то подобрался.

— Что, прости? — вкрадчиво уточнил он.

— Полоса препятствий, в Кингсмэн. Не та, что для новичков, разумеется. Полный проход, с учётом времени, ограничений и прочих условий на максимальном уровне сложности. И честный и независимый судья, разумеется.

Эггзи смутно понимал всю абсурдность этой неожиданной идеи, но сам уже загорался ею. Чарли пытался выглядеть скептично, но Эггзи видел, как в его глазах вспыхнул азартный блеск, и от одного этого всё внутри сладко напряглось в предвкушении хорошей схватки.

— Мерлин нас убьёт, если мы оторвём его от работы, — строя из себя здравомыслящего человека, заметил Чарли, но Эггзи знал, что тот уже согласен.

— Рокси выпросила пару отгулов.

Чарли фыркнул:

— Она будет тебе подсуживать.

— Она выше этого, — уверенно сказал Эггзи. В беспристрастности Рокси он не сомневался, с ней ему тоже доводилось работать в поле, и порой её потрясающая принципиальность пугала его до дрожи.

— Да? — Чарли подался вперёд, нависая над столом. Его взгляд стал темнее и опаснее, но Эггзи было этим не пронять. — Вот как? Тогда пари.

И Чарли протянул руку. Эггзи, сдержав довольную ухмылку, схватился за сухую и горячую ладонь.

— На твою тачку.

Прекрасная машина Чарли была охуенной — без шуток, на сто процентов, Эггзи прекрасно понимал, почему Чарли так над ней трясётся. О такой детке не мечтал бы только идиот, но Эггзи ляпнул про неё не потому, что действительно хотел её (чёрт, он сам мог позволить себе приобрести похожую!). Просто увидеть реакцию Чарли на такое — ревнивую ярость — стоило бы в любом случае.

Но сволочь Чарли лишил Эггзи такого удовольствия и только фыркнул:

— Охуел? Я на это не пойду, с тебя станется сфальсифицировать что-нибудь.

Ой, вот кто бы тут говорил про честность и попытки подменять результаты. К счастью, Чарли никогда не применял своих коварных талантов по отношению к Эггзи, зато регулярно демонстрировал их в процессе миссий.

Впрочем, ладно, Эггзи сам был в таком не промах, поэтому он коротко кивнул:

— О’кей. Что-нибудь нейтральное и обоюдное?

Они всё ещё сжимали ладони друг друга, и, наверное, скоро это рукопожатие превратится в членовредительство с переломанными пальцами.

— Понятия не имею, — глубоким голосом произнёс Чарли.

— Желание? — Эггзи предложил очевидное и самое простое, но, на самом деле, это была неплохая идея.

— Опасное предложение.

Чарли прищурился, но Эггзи видел — ему нравится эта мысль. Эггзи эта мысль нравилась тоже. Его фантазия тут же активно заработала в сторону того, что можно будет потребовать от Чарли, когда тот проиграет.

— Но тебя же устроит, верно? — Эггзи сжал свои пальцы сильнее, и Чарли ответил тем же. Да, стало больно, но это было круто. — С условием, что выполнение желания не повредит жизни или здоровью. А если ты придёшь голым на собрание — здоровью это точно не повредит.

— Как хорошо, что ты сразу озвучил мне свои планы, — слегка улыбнулся Чарли с опасными нотками в голосе. Эггзи зеркально вернул ему эту многозначительную улыбку.

— У меня много планов. Так что, ты согласен?

— Абсолютно, — Чарли, конечно же, снова вздёрнул нос. — Не струсь, малыш Эггзи.

— Не струшу, не волнуйся, — пообещал ему Эггзи, и они синхронно расцепили руки, делая вид, что им совсем не больно. — Эй, Стэнли! Налей нам ещё по пинте, мы должны отметить заключение нашего пари!

— Мы завтра не проснёмся.

В ответ на эту попытку Чарли быть разумным Эггзи только оскалился:

— Пришедший на полигон вторым априори получает минус балл.

— Проще заночевать в тире.

— Как странно, что я подумал о том же, — Эггзи встал из-за стола, чтобы подойти к барной стойке и забрать их пиво. — Может, тогда повысим градус?

Чарли встал вслед за ним, с элегантной небрежностью одёргивая пиджак.

— Если ты так этого хочешь.

Он выглядел так, словно уже готовился праздновать свою победу. Что ж, Эггзи собирался выложиться на все сто десять процентов, чтобы надрать эту высокомерную задницу.

Вдобавок к пятой — или шестой? — пинте пива они заказали виски.


	2. Chapter 2

✖ ✖ ✖

В конце концов, они ушли из паба под закрытие и заночевали в комнате отдыха в ателье Кингсмэн, хотя всерьёз собирались добраться на пневмопоезде до штаб-квартиры и, возможно, действительно устроиться спать прямо в тире. Эггзи не мог исключать такой возможности, потому что они были порядочно пьяны. И именно поэтому не добрались до первой примерочной — остатки разума убедили обоих, что они отрубятся ещё на стадии опускания примерочной до подземной станции, и это было бы совсем не по-джентльменски.

Не то чтобы так уж по-джентльменски было обнаружить себя с утра на слишком маленьком для сна диване и пять минут пытаться справиться с затёкшими шеей, левыми рукой и ногой. Что уж говорить о похмелье и адской головной боли.

Впрочем, Чарли, соскребающий себя с соседнего дивана, выглядел не лучше, а Альфред, «дворецкий» ателье, спас их обоих четырьмя бутылками минералки и парочкой антипохмельных таблеток с эмблемой Кингсмэн на обеих сторонах. После того, как они с Чарли осознали себя людьми, они синхронно вспомнили о своём пари — благодаря зазвонившему телефону Эггзи. Рокси, которой они в ночи написали с десяток сообщений про свой спор, мягко поинтересовалась, сколько они выпили, где они находятся и уверены ли они, что сумеют добраться до полигона в более-менее живом виде. Про своё отношение к самой затее Рокси не распространялась, но по её тону всё и так было ясно.

И именно это — а ещё подействовавшая волшебная таблетка Кингсмэн — подстегнуло Эггзи встряхнуться и во что бы то ни стало выполнить задуманное. Чарли, судя по всему, чувствовал то же самое.

Полтора часа в пневмопоезде они оба дремали, постоянно сталкиваясь ногами. Смертельно хотелось принять душ и выпить ещё пару литров минералки, и только это заставляло Эггзи терпеть и жуткий привкус во рту, и непередаваемое амбре, которое они с Чарли надышали в маленьком пространстве капсулы поезда, и необходимость вообще находиться с этим придурком в такой непосредственной близости, когда им грозило выложиться на полную ради глупого спора.

Глупого, да, сейчас Эггзи понимал это прекрасно, но отступать или жалеть о заключённом пари не собирался. Особенно после того, как добрался до душа, почистил зубы, побрился, а потом переоделся в форму. И даже смог весьма плотно позавтракать. И даже не испытал приступа тошноты, когда за завтраком к нему присоединился возмутительно свежий и бодрый Чарли.

На полигон они пришли за десять минут до назначенного Рокси времени. Их независимый и беспристрастный судья, как и всегда, явилась вовремя, минута в минуту, с волосами, затянутыми в тугой хвост, с секундомером и планшетом в руках.

Им даже не нужно было здороваться друг с другом — хотя бы потому, что с момента звонка Рокси они перебрасывались сообщениями в чате на троих — Рокси уточняла детали спора, задавала проникновенные вопросы и умоляла их отказаться от этой тупой затеи, потому что ну сколько можно выяснять отношения, а Эггзи и Чарли уверяли её, что это в последний раз, да и вообще, чем ещё ты будешь заниматься в свой выходной, ну не «Дневник Бриджит Джонс» же смотреть в обнимку с собакой.

Как ни странно, последний аргумент — разработанный Чарли и Эггзи вдвоём, — сработал безотказно. Рокси согласилась, что зрелище их копошения на полосе препятствий будет действительно забавным, хотя и подчёркивала, что не видит в этом практического смысла, потому что «я вас знаю, вы снова умудритесь показать идеально одинаковые результаты».

Но на полигон она прибыла в весьма игривом настроении. Осмотрев Эггзи и Чарли с ног до головы чрезмерно внимательным взглядом — пыталась определить, как поживает их похмелье? ну, к счастью, оно было далеко позади, спасибо разработкам Кингсмэн, — Рокси коротко кивнула и театрально развела руками.

— Итак, господа, — начала она хорошо поставленным голосом. — Сегодня мы собрались здесь для увлекательного и безумно бесполезного мероприятия…

— Рокси.

Уголок её губ дёрнулся в намёке на определённо ехидную улыбку.

— Да вы даже отвечаете синхронно. Вы уверены, что ваши пули не будут врезаться одна в другую? Мне стало страшно стоять здесь.

— Мы постараемся тебя не задеть, — приторно пообещал ей Эггзи.

— Эгги же не убил тебя, когда стрелял в шарик, — подхватил Чарли самым мерзким тоном на свете. Они стояли рядом, вытянувшись по струнке и почти задевая друг друга плечами, как в старые добрые времена, только теперь вместо Мерлина перед ними возвышалась Рокси — хотя, учитывая сарказм и садизм обоих, разница заключалась только в акценте и количестве волос на голове.

— Брейк, — оборвала их Рокси, — Вы сражаетесь против друг друга, а не друг с другом. Напоминать стандартную полосу препятствий Кингсмэн?

— Только если за последние три дня там произошли какие-то изменения, — удержавшись от картинного зевка, сказал Эггзи.

— Отлично, — кивнула Рокси. — Чарли, Мерлин обещал заставить тебя лично плести новую верёвку, если ты снова разрежешь канатную дорожку. Не факт, что эта верёвка будет не для твоей шеи. Эггзи, расход патронов тоже учитывается. Не нужно тратить всю обойму на и так уже «мёртвый» манекен, даже если ты поставил новый рекорд организации.

Эггзи улыбнулся самой светской улыбкой из своего арсенала:

— Спасибо за напоминание, милая.

Он не смотрел на Чарли, но был уверен, что тот делает это странное выражение лица, которое строил всегда, когда Рокси и Эггзи общались друг с другом.

Ничего, Эггзи начистит ему задницу на полигоне совсем скоро — и отомстит сразу за многое.

— Тогда начинаем, мальчики, — сладко сказала Рокси и махнула в сторону старта полосы препятствий. Вскинув руку с секундомером, она нажала на кнопку: — Время пошло. Обещаю быть необъективной.

— Ты уверен, что позвать её было хорошей идей? — задумчиво спросил Чарли.

— У тебя были другие варианты? — удивился Эггзи. — Ты мог озвучить их раньше.

Чарли отмахнулся, и они синхронно сорвались с места.


	3. Chapter 3

✖ ✖ ✖

Очень скоро Рокси перестала изображать бесконечную скуку — не то чтобы у Эггзи была возможность следить за ней. Но нельзя было не заметить, как Рокси развлекалась, даже если висишь на руках в шестнадцати футах над землёй или вскарабкиваешься на слишком гладкую стену с утяжелённым рюкзаком за плечами.

— Моё бесполезно потраченное время начинает быть интересным, — слишком равнодушно, чтобы поверить в это, заявила Рокси в громкоговоритель. — Чарли, если ты скинешь Эггзи со скалы, я аннулирую твои результаты. Эггзи, тебя это тоже касается, — Эггзи и Чарли одновременно фыркнули, и Рокси определённо услышала это, но проигнорировала. — А знаете, что в прокачанной версии половина этого сооружения похожа на лёд, а вторая раскалена?

Эггзи и так казалось, что сначала его заморозили, потом обжарили, а потом сделали что-то ещё, не менее жестокое. Кажется, это была только половина всего развлечения, и мысль об этом реально лишала сил.

— Я больше не буду пить с тобой, Чарли, — процедил Эггзи сквозь зубы, пожертвовав драгоценным воздухом во время усложнённых отжиманий.

— А я — соглашаться на такие пари, — в тон ответил Чарли и с силой выдохнул, вскидывая себя вверх с такой яростью и мощью, что страшно стало.

Рокси прошлась перед ними, помахивая планшетом:

— Прекращаем рефлексировать. Вперёд! Чарли, ты опережаешь на семь секунд, Эггзи, у тебя пока лучше с качественным результатом.

Чёрт, надо поднажать. Эггзи удержал себя от того, чтобы распластаться по земле, и поднялся на ноги, делая вид, что совсем не устал.

— Мы только начали, — грозно прогудел Чарли, откидывая влажные от пота волосы со лба.

— Разумеется, — со сладкой улыбкой ответила Рокси и приглашающим жестом направила их, блядь, дальше.

Пыл Эггзи изрядно поутих с тех пор, как он чуть не свалился с канатной дороги в канаву, и даже раскрасневшийся и взлохмаченный Чарли, с которым они постоянно шли почти плечом к плечу, больше не так подстёгивал двигаться дальше, быстрее, выше и сильнее.

Блядь, зря Эггзи в последнее время позволял себе заглядывать в рестораны, про которые слышал положительные отзывы. Побаловать себя изредка, конечно, святое дело, но делать это в каждой командировке…

Чарли только сосредоточенно пёр вперёд, не отвлекаясь на обычные для себя шуточки или комментарии. Даже грязных приёмчиков не использовал, хотя Эггзи минимум четыре раза заметил возможность для чего-то такого.

А вот Рокси откровенно наслаждалась действием, становясь всё более сияющей и всё более саркастичной.

— Вы оба больше похожи на мокрых куриц, чем на бегунов, — весело сообщила она, когда они пробегали мимо неё, оставляя за собой одну бесконечную лужу воды.

— Кто, блядь, придумал объединять бег и бассейн? — коротко возмутился Чарли в пространство. Надо же, у него ещё хватало воздуха для реплик. Эггзи вот не рискнул бы даже просто сматериться, потому что лёгкие горели до боли.

— Я, — с нескрываемым удовольствием сказала Рокси. — Вам же нравится?

Эггзи и Чарли синхронно всхрапнули, словно взмыленные кони, и продолжили свой изнурительный кросс.

В конце концов Эггзи выложился по полной, а потом ещё раз и ещё немного, и был абсолютно уверен, что в ближайшую неделю будет передвигаться со стонами, потому что болеть будут абсолютно все мышцы в его многострадальном теле. Честно говоря, даже во время «контрольных» прогонов в учебке Кингсмэн Мерлин так не гонял их, как сейчас Рокси. Возможно, она делала всё это специально, пусть и прекрасно понимая, сколь сильно она издевалась над коллегами, но сложно было винить её за это.

В процессе бесконечного «испытания тела и воли» Эггзи был готов побрататься с Чарли раз и навсегда, чтобы забыть все их разногласия, начиная с шуточки про Сент-Эндрюс. Он был согласен даже попросить прощения хоть за что-нибудь, лишь бы они наконец закончили и разошлись приходить в себя.

Возможно, им не стоило затевать это безумие сразу после похмелья.

Возможно, им не стоило вообще спорить на такие глупости, потому что Рокси была права — они стреляли, чуть ли не задевая пули друг друга, они двигались синхронно, они действовали так похоже друг на друга, что определить победителя наверняка будет непростой задачей.

Истина, известная уже очень давно. Несмотря на все свои различия и взаимную неприязнь, в деле Эггзи и Чарли были практически равны за исключением некоторых вещей. Их них двоих Эггзи был лучшим снайпером, а Чарли — сапёром. Эггзи был выносливее, а Чарли — быстрее. Но, зная слабости и сильные стороны друг друга ещё со времён учебки, они умудрялись сравняться, и, возможно, Рокси гоняла их по пятому кругу, потому что никак не могла сделать однозначного вывода.

По крайней мере, Эггзи очень старался не судить её за то, что она была так безжалостна.

Зато она позволила им отдышаться, принять душ и переодеться перед тем, как объявить итоги. Хотя Эггзи был уверен, что ему потребуется как минимум пара суток, чтобы восстановить дыхание и нормализовать пульс.

— Итак, — торжественно начала Рокси, когда чуть менее взмыленные, но всё ещё дьявольски встрёпанные Эггзи и Чарли вернулись на полигон и встали перед ней по стойке смирно.

— Рокси, не томи, — взмолился Эггзи, задев плечом стоящего рядом Чарли. Тот был необыкновенно молчалив в последние пару часов. То ли слишком устал, то ли был слишком собран и сосредоточен — Эггзи, кажется, никогда не видел его таким, и это было странно и непривычно.

— По временным результатам ты лучший… — протянула Рокси.

Эггзи насторожился:

— Мне не нравится твой многозначительный тон.

Он бы не удивился, если бы Рокси признала ничью, несмотря на то, что они твёрдо договорились точно выявить победителя. Эггзи был уверен, что сделал всё, что мог, в том числе исправил многие свои ошибки, и он обязан, просто обязан победить...

— Чарли обошёл тебя по некоторым показателям, — Рокси кротко улыбнулась. — И, в общем, победителем я признаю его. За более подробным отчётом обращайся как-нибудь потом, если у меня будет время его составить.

— Ну блядь, — только и смог выдавить Эггзи.

Смотреть в сторону Чарли совсем не хотелось.

— Не волнуйся, я тоже в проигрыше, — успокоила Рокси. — Я проиграла Персивалю бутылку Шато Марго Павильон Руж.

Не то чтобы она выглядела по-настоящему расстроенной.

— Персиваль ставил на меня? — впервые за долгое время подал голос Чарли.

— Персиваль ставил на него? — удивился Эггзи вслед за ним.

— Он более непредсказуемый, чем кажется на первый взгляд, — Рокси хмыкнула и окинула их обоих долгим взглядом. — У вас же тоже было пари? Чарли, не усердствуй сильно.

— Я подумаю, — низко отозвался Чарли. На этом моменте Эггзи должен был испытать смутное желание врезать ему по слишком задранному носу, но у Эггзи просто не было сил. Он и стоял-то только на упорстве и изумлении.

Мысль доходила до него медленно и неумолимо. Чарли победил его.

— Удачи вам, — Рокси слегка улыбнулась и взмахнула рукой с планшетом. — А я пойду отрывать от сердца самое дорогое.

— Шато того года не настолько удалось, чтобы переживать за него, — успокоил её Чарли. В его голосе всё сильнее слышалась улыбка, и это совсем не нравилось Эггзи.

— Мне нравится букет. Удачи! — Рокси резко развернулась — только хвост её волос просвистел в воздухе — и была такова.

Эггзи с горечью смотрел ей вслед.

— Почему я чувствую себя приговорённым к казни? — спросил он в пространство и вздохнул поглубже, прежде чем повернуться к Чарли. Встречать свою жестокую судьбу стоило лицом к лицу.

А Чарли улыбался — кривовато, определённо устало, но с неизменным самодовольством.

— Потому что ты правильно оцениваешь размах моей фантазии, — сказал он, неведомым образом умудряясь нависать над Эггзи, даже когда стоял в паре шагов от него. — Но не волнуйся. Я буду милосерден к тебе.

Это звучало скорее как издевательство, чем как обещание. Эггзи зажмурился на мгновение, а потом резко выдохнул и посмотрел прямо Чарли в глаза.

— Ну давай, — решился он и весь подобрался. — Я готов ко всему.

Чарли хмыкнул и просто сказал:

— Я хочу тебя.

Несколько секунд они молчали, глядя друг на друга.

— В каком смысле? — решил уточнить Эггзи. — В рабство?

— Ну почти. Я хочу тебя, раздетого, распалённого и умоляющего в моей постели.

Голос Чарли, кажется, упал на пару октав, и одно это придавало всей ситуации тонну сюрреалистичности. Они стоят под ярким, совсем не британским солнцем, взмыленные и уставшие, только что чуть не побившие парочку мировых рекордов выносливости и тупого упрямства, и вряд ли смогут встать с кровати завтра утром, а Чарли просит от Эггзи, кажется, секс.

— Звучит весело, — мрачно сказал Эггзи. — А теперь реальное желание?

Чарли улыбнулся шире, обнажая немного неровные, но возмутительно белые зубы. От этой улыбки у Эггзи в животе что-то поджалось.

— Я могу и повторить. Моё реальное, абсолютно осознанное и окончательное желание — вжать тебя в кровать и не выпускать до утра, пока я не вытрахаю твой мозг до конца.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что это касалось только мозга.

— Эггзи, — Чарли немного опустил голову, глядя прямо, откровенно и так жёстко, что выдержать этот взгляд было совсем непросто. — Могу объяснить ещё проще. Ты, я, смазка. Много смазки. Никакой одежды. И целая ночь. Могу объяснить подробнее, если ты хочешь.

В какие-то моменты казалось, что его голос вибрирует — слишком низкий и слишком… Эггзи поспешно захлопнул рот, с ужасом осознав, что в голове нет ничего, кроме белого шума, эхом отражающего слова Чарли.

— Блядь, — упавшим голосом сказал Эггзи, сжимая кулаки. — Нет, не хочу.

— А зря. Я умею очень красочно описывать процесс. Особенно то, как я — и ты, не беспокойся — будем всем этим наслаждаться.

Кажется, по Чарли плакали сразу все службы секса по телефону.

— Блядь. Какого хуя.

— Я бы сказал, но, боюсь, придётся повторяться в третий раз, — довольно протянул Чарли.

Эггзи просто не знал, что сказать, несколько очень долгих мгновений. Это было чрезвычайно редкое для него состояние, от которого стало страшнее, чем от того, что хотел от него Чарли.

Нет, это в голове вообще никак не укладывалось. Эггзи чувствовал себя тупым тормозом, потому что ему хотелось переспросить ещё пару раз и уточнить трижды, но он не был готов услышать эти короткие, но слишком откровенные объяснения, и потому просто пялился на Чарли, опасно улыбающегося и прямого Чарли, вся усталость и сосредоточенность которого уступили место яркому, слишком очевидному наслаждению ситуацией.

Сложно было поверить, что это не какая-то изощрённая и дурацкая шутка.

— И это ты называешь «милосерден»?

— Я определённо мог попросить что-нибудь большее, — хмыкнул Чарли, окатив Эггзи быстрым и острым взглядом. От этого Эггзи повёл плечами, почему-то чувствуя себя голым. Чистый тренировочный костюм, в который переоделся Эггзи после душа, неприятно лип к коже, и где-то в солнечном сплетении стало холодно и пусто до лёгкой тошноты.

— Ты просишь целого меня, — выдохнул Эггзи. — Ты, блядь, думаешь, есть что-то большее?

— Я не собираюсь менять своё желание.

— А я, блядь, не собираюсь выполнять его!

Чарли мягко повёл головой, пока Эггзи сжимал и разжимал кулаки, пытаясь удержать себя… От чего-то. Он и сам не понимал, что хочет или что должен сделать.

— У тебя нет выбора, — предупредил Чарли почти ласково.

— Что будет, если я просто возьму и не приду к тебе? — прочистив горло, спросил Эггзи. Все его отчаянные попытки взять себя в руки и перестать глазеть с открытым ртом на носатого придурка пока что заканчивались поражением, но Эггзи очень старался. Он с преувеличенной резкостью сложил руки на груди и набычился, то ли пытаясь смотреть куда угодно, но только не в глаза Чарли, то ли стремясь выдержать его спокойный и прямой взгляд.

И то, и другое выходило хреново.

— Ничего, — после хорошо выдержанной, очень красноречивой паузы ответил Чарли. Его голос звучал мягко, почти нежно, а потому чертовски опасно. — Небо не свалится на землю. Но ты окончательно потеряешь моё уважение и даже доверие.

— Как будто бы они у тебя были, — бросил Эггзи.

Чарли вздохнул, рассматривая Эггзи долгим, почти физически ощутимым взглядом.

— Я ценю твою самоотверженность и самоотдачу, — сказал он ещё более мягко, хотя казалось, что это было невозможно. — И до этого момента считал, что ты держишь слово, если даёшь его в ясном уме.

В ясном уме?!

— Я был пьян, — Эггзи поморщился.

— Я знаю, когда ты реально пьян, — Чарли чуть покачал головой. Эггзи растерянно зацепился взглядом за воротник его рубашки, прилипающий к шее. — Мы тогда выпили недостаточно для того, чтобы сейчас ты имел право не держать слово.

Как ни странно, в его голосе не было никакого упрёка. Он не подтрунивал, не издевался в своей обычной манере, не пытался уколоть Эггзи или заставить его сдать назад. Он даже не давил на болевые Эггзи — хотя мог, ещё как мог, Эггзи это было прекрасно известно. Чарли просто смотрел на него каким-то странным образом, просто говорил, просто сообщал информацию.

И это было настолько на него не похоже, настолько инфернально и настолько странно, что Эггзи пробрало холодом вдоль позвоночника, хотя солнце припекало ему затылок.

Голос слушался Эггзи дерьмово:

— Ты тупо берёшь меня на слабо.

— Может быть, — помолчав, кивнул Чарли. — Но тогда я сделал это в тот вечер, а не сейчас. Сейчас всё по-честному, не находишь?

— Может быть, — эхом отозвался Эггзи.

— И моя победа — не фальшивая.

— Может быть.

Чарли вскинул брови:

— Ты сомневаешься в компетентности Рокси?

— Да твою ж мать! — взорвался Эггзи.

— Ты можешь беситься сколько угодно, но я не отступлюсь от своего.

Он, чёрт возьми, был так возмутительно спокоен. Тень улыбки залегла в углу его рта, и взгляд был открытый, яркий, сильный, но никакого высокомерия в нём не было, даже самодовольство куда-то делось. Чарли просто возвышался над Эггзи, поверженным к чертям, и было понятно, что он обязательно возьмёт то, что хочет. Без наглости, без насилия. Просто возьмёт.

Эггзи в очередной раз зажмурился и вобрал побольше воздуха:

— А если я не сплю с мужиками?

— В твой первый раз я буду максимально осторожен, — тут же ответил Чарли всё с той же обескураживающей мягкостью. Это пугало, это действительно ужасало.

И Эггзи понимал, что его попытки отбиться выглядят всё более жалкими. Он был бессилен перед этим холодным чувством, свернувшимся под горлом.

— А если меня от тебя тошнит?

Эггзи успел открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть неожиданно оказавшегося слишком близко Чарли. Он едва заметным движением прошёлся пальцами по холке Эггзи и сразу же убрал руку.

Прикосновение было еле заметным, но Эггзи обожгло так, что он вздрогнул всем телом. Холодное под горлом резко ухнуло вниз, куда-то в желудок, и стало не просто горячим — раскалённым.

— Не тошнит, — довольно сказал Чарли, — скорее, наоборот.

— Это ничего не…

— От прикосновений — не тошнит, — непреклонно перебил его Чарли, потирая пальцы между собой. Эггзи залип на этом движении и проклял себя. — Этого достаточно, чтобы ты получил своё удовольствие.

— Тебе что, никто нормально не даёт, что ты вынужден брать своё именно так? — с отчаянием попробовал Эггзи последнее, что пришло в голову.

Тут Чарли наконец-то ухмыльнулся, возвращая на своё лицо привычное, невыносимое, но такое правильное пренебрежение.

— Я не буду поддаваться на глупые провокации. Неважно, что я могу взять своими обаянием и харизмой, — он чуть вскинул голову, ловя взгляд Эггзи. — Сейчас я хочу тебя.

Низкий голос отозвался мелкой вибрацией где-то в кончиках пальцев. Эггзи чудом выдержал взгляд Чарли, радуясь, что в голове пусто и звонко, и искренне, почти с жаром признался:

— Ненавижу тебя.

— Ты обещал сделать всё, что я захочу, — с усмешкой напомнил Чарли.

— Но не это… — Эггзи слишком устал, был вымотан, истерзан дурацким «соревнованием», у него начинало болеть всё тело от головы до кончиков пальцев ног, и язык ворочался с трудом. — Блядь!

Кажется, Чарли прекрасно понимал, что выиграл и этот раунд.

— Ты обещал, — повторил он с напором, от которого стало тошно и ещё более горячо где-то в районе желудка.

— Я бессилен, да? — глухим голосом спросил Эггзи.

— Прости, — без капли раскаяния в голосе сказал Чарли. — Но мне не стыдно. Просто чтоб ты знал.

Он возвышался над Эггзи, стоя в паре шагов: слишком близко, чтобы это правда действовало на нервы, но чересчур далеко, чтобы нервы не выдержали. Напыщенный индюк и извращенец — примерно так подумал о нём Эггзи, когда увидел впервые ещё там, в казарме для кандидатов Кингсмэн, и сейчас думал точно так же. Годы, испытания, сложнейшая работа, притирки, боль, угрозы смерти, победы и поражения ни черта не меняли этого ублюдка.

Эггзи смотрел на него, задумчиво проводящего языком по губам, и внезапно подумал о том, что, возможно, этот идиот просто влип в Эггзи с самого начала и действительно решил получить своё таким изощрённым образом.

Когда Эггзи отоспится и придёт в себя, он обязательно поржёт над этим.

А пока он снова, в который раз, закрыл глаза, взлохматил волосы на затылке, пытаясь убрать фантомное ощущение прикосновения чужих пальцев, и выдохнул:

— Ладно. Ладно. Я тебя ненавижу, но я действительно бессилен, — признал Эггзи. Всё было честно. Чарли выиграл пари. — Блядь, что за извращённый у тебя мозг.

И Эггзи совсем не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы знать — сейчас Чарли улыбается так самодовольно, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он засияет.

— Я бы хотел попросить тебя подготовиться, — глубоким секси-голосом сказал этот пиздюк. — Тебе рассказать, каким образом, или сам погуглишь?

Эггзи резко распахнул глаза и с подозрением уставился на Чарли. Тот немного щурился от солнца, бьющего ему в лицо, и в самом деле самодовольно ухмылялся, показывая зубы. Он уже успел закатать рукава рубашки, и теперь стоял напротив Эггзи, засунув руки в карманы с такой небрежностью, словно речь шла о чём-то повседневном и невинном.

Например, о погоде.

Эггзи с трудом удержал отчаянный стон.

— Отлично, я ещё и снизу. Я ненавижу тебя, Чарли.

Тот улыбнулся шире:

— Ты уже говорил это.

— Да? — старательно изобразил удивление Эггзи. — Тогда я считаю нужным повторить это. И ты будешь нежным.

— Конечно же, я…

Эггзи оборвал его, ткнув пальцем ему в грудь. Со всей оставшейся силы. Должно было выйти больно, Чарли даже немного поменялся в лице.

— Нет, — Эггзи вжал палец сильнее. — Ты не понял. Ты будешь. Блядски. Нежным.

Каждое слово он вдавливал Чарли в грудь, надеясь, что обязательно останутся синяки. И что мысль дойдёт до этого придурка сквозь все его извращённые идеи и грязные мечты.

— Похоже, у меня нет выбора, — смиренно отозвался Чарли, стойко выдержав пытку пальцем в грудь. — В пятницу, в семь, у меня?

До пятницы оставалось пять дней, тут же сообразил Эггзи. И всё-таки застонал:

— Блядь, пусть Мерлин выдернет меня куда-нибудь в ад.

— Боюсь, тебе всё равно не избежать моих грязных намерений, — пророкотал Чарли с откровенной, почти блядской улыбкой. Нет, ему надо не в сексе по телефону работать, а в порно сниматься, точно. В самом грязном, разнузданном и кинковом порно, компрометирующем и издевательском для актёров.

— А ты решил не смягчать обстоятельства? — зло спросил Эггзи.

— Я знаю, чего хочу, — ещё более низко ответил Чарли, склонив голову к плечу и окинув Эггзи таким выразительным и липким взглядом, что захотелось немедленно принять душ, застряв там часа на три.

И не для этого, нет.

— Не трудись, ты не порноактёр, — одёрнул его Эггзи, сожалея о том, что Чарли действительно не порноактер, а чёртов шпион, его коллега и заноза в заднице. Чарли же улыбался в ответ так, словно знал, о чём именно думает Эггзи, и это лишало каких-либо сил. — Тогда... до пятницы?

Чёрт, прозвучало слишком неуверенно и фальшиво. Эггзи пока ещё не думал об этом, но знал — всё оставшееся время он будет рьяно надеяться, что пятница никогда не наступит.

А Чарли, конечно же, разбил его надежды в пух и прах:

— Вот ещё, — фыркнул он. — Я собираюсь попадаться тебе на глаза каждый день и напоминать о неизбежном одним своим присутствием.

— Ненавижу тебя. Да, четвёртый раз.

Чарли рассмеялся незнакомым, грудным смехом и взмахнул рукой:

— Пока, сладкий. Увидимся!

— Чтоб у тебя член отсох, — страстно пожелал Эггзи ему вслед.

Обернувшись, Чарли снова улыбнулся ему, засунув руки в карманы.

— Ну, вряд ли это тебя спасёт.

Придурок.


	4. Chapter 4

✖ ✖ ✖

Эггзи удавалось не думать о дурацком желании Чарли целых двенадцать часов, из которых десять он спал так крепко, что даже не видел сны. Разбудил его Джей Би — он скулил у кровати, очевидно выпрашивая еды у заспавшегося хозяина, и Эггзи попытался было встать, но чуть не заорал от адской боли, прострелившей его мышцы — все, без исключения. Честное слово, даже учитывая его гимнастическое прошлое, Эггзи не подозревал о существовании некоторых мышц, которые ныли отчаянно и зло.

Мысль о дурацком испытании накануне прострелила Эггзи сразу после боли, лишь ухудшив всю ситуацию.

Проклятье.

Уже позже, с трудом выковыряв себя из кровати, с охами и стонами добравшись до кухни, покормив Джей Би и дойдя до душа, Эггзи стоял под восхитительно горячими струями воды и мрачно размышлял о том, во что же он влип. Боль, сковывающая всё тело, мешала думать едва ли не сильнее усталости сразу после «полосы препятствий», но всё равно Эггзи медленно осознавал произошедшее.

Ладно, фиг с ним, с пострадавшим самолюбием — хотя сама мысль о том, что он таки уступил Чарли в их соревновании, причиняла почти физическую… Впрочем, очень даже физическую боль. Вот она, стягивает каждую мышцу и отзывается в каждом ярко вспыхнувшем на коже синяке. Блядь, через сколько времени Эггзи вообще сможет функционировать как нормальный человек?

А если и правда подвернётся какая-то активная миссия? Мерлин же его уроет, потому что Эггзи сомневался, что сможет двигаться без стонов в ближайшую неделю.

А до вечера пятницы и точно не придёт в себя.

Пятница. Блядь. Эггзи зажмурился и постучался лбом о стенку душевой кабины.

Нет, он подумает об этом позже.

Вечером того же дня Эггзи заставил себя влезть в костюм и добраться до ателье — не потому, что Мерлин вызвал его, но потому, что, несмотря на болящее тело, сидеть дома было невыносимо. Вообще Эггзи тайно надеялся, что Мерлин, узнав о случившемся пари двух молодых агентов, настучит им по голове и запретит исполнять его, потому что Мерлин, конечно же, будет в курсе сути желания Чарли и, как разумный человек и их координатор, справедливо посчитает, что подобные эпизоды между рыцарями неприемлемы.

Мерлин, естественно, всё знал. И судя по его скабрёзной усмешке, желание Чарли ему тоже было известно.

Но Мерлин разрушил все надежды Эггзи, потому что был тем ещё мудаком и ничего не сказал. Вообще ничего. Только осмотрел Эггзи цепким взглядом из-за очков и выдал ему скучнейшую работёнку по обработке данных.

Нет, конечно, это не было каким-либо издевательством. Основное дело было давним и сложным, над ним пару месяцев работало всё агентство, и они уже подбирались в разгадке, важной и блядски сложной. К сожалению, не предполагающей активных действий с беготнёй и стрельбой или затяжного прикрытия где-нибудь подальше от Лондона. Никакого шпионского веселья.

Или это было к счастью. Потому что Эггзи не морщился при каждом движении только из чистого упрямства.

Мерлин умудрялся быть последней сволочью и милосердным координатором одновременно, и Эггзи уже давно не удивлялся этому.

И, конечно же, уже на выходе из ателье Эггзи натолкнулся на Чарли. Тот практически сиял и держался так, словно никакого издевательского марш-броска вчера не проходил. От одного этого Эггзи так разозлился, что практически сбежал, даже не выслушав витиеватого приветствия Чарли, начинавшегося с «многоуважаемый сэр Галахад».

Засунь себе в жопу свои изысканные издевательства, придурок.

На следующий день Эггзи перебрался вместе с планшетом и ворохом распечаток в штаб-квартиру — даже взял с собой Джей Би. В первую очередь не ради того, чтобы поработать в обстановке пафосного загородного особняка, а потому что по вторникам Рокси всегда появлялась в штаб-квартире — она всё ещё проходила комплекс физиотерапии после нескольких неприятных травм. Чувствовала она себя прекрасно — Эггзи не раз убеждался в этом в совместных спаррингах, — но врачи настаивали, что курс надо пройти до конца, а Рокси всегда слушалась врачей.

— Ох, я так и знала, что ты попытаешься вытрясти из меня подробный отчёт, — сказала она, как только увидела Эггзи.

— Я просто хочу успокоить собственное эго, милая, — Эггзи, сдержав кряхтение, встал из кресла, отложил в сторону бумаги и протянул руку Рокси. Приветствовать друг друга рукопожатиями они стали совсем недавно. Забавный официоз привносил в их будни острую нотку.

Рокси с сомнением осмотрела ладонь Эггзи, словно он собирался разыграть её каким-нибудь нелепым способом, и мощно сжала его руку.

— Не волнуйся, милый, — произнесла она, внимательно оглядывая Эггзи с головы до ног, — Чарли опередил тебя в мелочах, большая часть из которых всего лишь удача.

— Я всё же хотел бы узнать подробности, — Эггзи сел обратно в кресло и всё-таки не смог не поморщиться от прострелившей всё тело боли. — Потому что ты изрядно нас погоняла. Надо мной даже Мерлин сжалился и выдал бумажки вместо работы.

Рокси усмехнулась, садясь на подлокотник соседнего кресла.

— Неужели Чарли всё-таки загадал что-то совершенно неприемлемое?

Вот теперь Эггзи поморщился совсем не из-за боли.

— Ты даже не представляешь.

— Ну почему же, — почти развеселилась Рокси, — я вполне могу вообразить себе силу фантазии Чарли. Хотя подозреваю, что его желание на самом деле простое до омерзения.

— Я не хочу говорить об этом, Рокс, — жалобно выдохнул Эггзи.

Несколько секунд Рокси молчала, водя пальцами по своему колену, затянутому в костюмную ткань.

— Прости, Эггзи, но ты сам на это пошёл.

— Я знаю.

— И я была честна в своих выводах.

— Не сомневаюсь, Рокс. Поэтому я тебя и позвал.

— И, возможно, Чарли просто очень сильно хотел выиграть.

Эггзи фыркнул.

— Это не делает легче.

— Зато обнажает очень интересную слабость нашего носатого красавчика.

Да, Эггзи уже думал об этом. Но в своих мыслях ни к чему не пришёл — возможно, потому что размышлять о том, чем ему грозил конец недели, было невыносимо. Вообще о Чарли думать не хотелось совсем, пусть и не получалось не думать.

— Это тоже не делает легче, — траурно вздохнул Эггзи.

— О, всё настолько плохо? — Рокси заглянула Эггзи в лицо так пристально, что Эггзи попытался загородиться от её взгляда своими распечатками. Помогло, конечно же, хреново.

— Ладно, Эггзи, — Рокси поднялась на ноги. — Я пришлю тебе вечером максимально подробный отчёт. Но повторяю, твоё эго может быть спокойно. Местами Чарли просто повезло, это несомненно.

Не то чтобы от этого знания становилось легче, потому что Эггзи всё равно был проигравшим, но он искренне улыбнулся подруге и кивнул ей.

Поздно вечером Эггзи закончил разбираться с документами, хотя и не ожидал, что справится с ними так быстро. Наверное, это всё благодаря скуке и отчаянному нежеланию оставаться наедине с собственными мыслями. Сегодня был вторник, до вечера пятницы осталось три дня, и это было слишком мало.

Эггзи решил выйти на прогулку с Джей Би вокруг поместья — давно он не обходил знакомые до каждой кочки дорожки штаб-квартиры, да и Джей Би полноценная прогулка не помешала бы. Правда, Эггзи едва за ним поспевал — чёрт возьми, он вчера принял горячую ванну, а сегодня утром заставил себя полноценно размяться, пусть и чуть не крича от боли. А мышцы всё равно ныли так, что хоть плачь. Какая огромная цена за то, чтобы быть побеждённым ёбаным Чарли.

Настроение Эггзи болталось где-то на сверхотрицательных значениях, и прохладный вечерний воздух совсем не успокаивал бурлящее в груди раздражение.

Они с Джей Би уже возвращались к главному входу в особняк, когда на крыльцо кто-то вышел. В полумраке плохо было видно детали, но Эггзи всё равно узнал длинную тонкую фигуру, затянутую в идеально сидящий костюм.

— Решились растрястись, Галахад? — глубокий низкий голос Чарли так чётко звучал в вечерней тишине, что Эггзи захотелось заорать. — Судя по вашей скованной походке, вам стоит навернуть ещё пару кругов.

— А не пошёл бы ты? — Эггзи, старательно следя за каждым своим движением, подхватил Джей Би и как можно более легко взбежал по лестнице.

Чарли усмехнулся, небрежно засунув руки в карманы брюк. Сейчас он совершенно точно выглядел не как безукоризненный рыцарь, которого строил из себя перед Мерлином и Артуром, а как надменный породистый придурок, вальяжный и томный, словно пидорас.

— Обязательно пойду, Эггзи, жду не дождусь этого момента, — пророкотал он, и его взгляд, медленный и внимательный, окатил Эггзи словно горячая волна. Эггзи повёл плечами и хотел было пройти мимо этого урода, потому что пора уже было отправиться домой. А обмениваться даже привычными колкостями с Чарли совершенно точно не хотелось, особенно сейчас, когда Эггзи мечтал о горячей ванне, прекращении боли в мышцах, отчёте Рокси, от которого настроение неминуемо станет ещё хуже, паре порций виски и возможности заснуть без снов.

Но Чарли, конечно же, не мог просто пропустить его и отстать до пятницы. Он преградил Эггзи дорогу и неожиданно выудил откуда-то (и откуда, чёртов фокусник?) внушительную коробку представительного вида.

— На тебя смотреть больно, — сказал Чарли, насильно всучивая коробку. Эггзи попытался было не принять неожиданное подношение, но Чарли проигнорировал это.

— Что это за хрень? — с подозрением спросил Эггзи, взвешивая коробку в руке. В голову лезли дурацкие мысли, от которых стало мерзко и зло, потому что коробка была увесистой и вытянутой.

— Я догадываюсь, в какую сторону сейчас разыгралась твоя фантазия, — вальяжно ответил Чарли и чуть улыбнулся — свет из окон особняка играл на его лице причудливыми тенями, превращая его в самого настоящего трикстера. — Но это всего лишь экспериментальное лекарственное средство Кингсмэн. Не так давно выпросил у научного отдела на тестирование, испробовал на себе — действительно волшебство.

Повисло молчание. Эггзи пялился на Чарли, не зная, что и думать, Чарли наблюдал за ним со странным выражением на лице, и только Джей Би сопел подмышкой у Эггзи, терпеливо ожидая развязки.

— Ты понимаешь, как всё это звучит? — наконец спросил Эггзи.

Неожиданно Чарли рассмеялся:

— Я блядски хорош в риторике, запомни это.

— И что?

— И то, — Чарли небрежно кивнул в сторону коробки, — что это удивительное средство при нанесении на кожу существенно облегчит твои страдания от молочной кислоты в мышцах, Эггзи. И если у тебя есть растяжения или синяки, благоприятно воздействует и на них тоже. Я уверен, что если бы не этот гель, я бы кряхтел и стонал от каждого движения так же, как и ты.

— Ты последняя сволочь, — брякнул Эггзи. — С чего такая щедрость?

— Ты знаешь ответ, сладкий, — Чарли практически пропел это, вибрируя своим блядским голосом так, что захотелось треснуть в ответ. — Я хочу, чтобы ты двигался без стеснений.

Эггзи резко выдохнул и прикрыл глаза на мгновение.

— Да чтоб тебя.

Чарли усмехнулся:

— Зачем тогда спрашивать?

Фыркнув, Эггзи решительно отодвинул его плечом в сторону и направился к подземным этажам. Если он хочет вернуться домой до полуночи, ему нужно поторопиться.

«Подарок» Чарли Эггзи внимательно изучил в пневмопоезде по дороге в Лондон. В коробке обнаружилась бутылка с дозатором, украшенная эмблемой Кингсмэн, и инструкция по применению, распечатанная на обычном принтере. Только это и давало понять, что продукт действительно находится ещё на стадии тестирования. Иначе бы инструкция была напечатана на бумаге чуть ли не с вензелями.

Чарли не соврал. Средство действительно должно было бороться с тем, от чего так маялся Эггзи в последние дни. И, может, именно благодаря этому… гелю Чарли выглядел таким самодовольным пиздюком, пока Эггзи ненавидел всех и всё.

Дома Эггзи снова полежал в горячей ванне, а потом решился опробовать гель и намазался им с ног до головы. Не то чтобы Эггзи на самом деле надеялся на какой-то результат, пусть у него и не было причин не доверять научному отделу Кингсмэн. Просто сам факт того, что этот гель ему вручил именно Чарли с самыми что ни на есть грязными намерениями, сводил с ума, но Эггзи старался не думать об этом.

Он лёг в постель, пододвинул Джей Би себе под бок и открыл на планшете присланный Рокси отчёт — на удивление подробный, с кучей критериев, комментариев и пометок. Рокси потратила на него не один вечер, и то, что она сделала это ради Эггзи, грело душу. Но не спасало от бессильной злости, которая переполняла Эггзи от осознания собственного проигрыша.

И ведь он никогда не был честолюбивым и совершенно спокойно относился к подобным вещам — проигрыши его не бесили. Он либо продолжал работать над собой, чтобы стать лучше (и именно поэтому когда-то чуть не попал в олимпийскую сборную по гимнастике), либо забивал и не парился.

Но не в случае с Чарли. Конечно же, не в случае с Чарли. Даже в учебке Кингсмэн само существование Чарли заставляло Эггзи действовать на пределе своих возможностей и учиться быстрее, быть лучше, стремиться к самому крутому результату.

И проигрывать Чарли всегда было невыносимо обидно.

Что уж говорить о последнем проигрыше.

Бурля внутри от негодования и затаённого ужаса, Эггзи так и уснул с планшетом в руках.

Проснулся он от сообщения Мерлина, требующего прибыть в ателье, чтобы разобрать наработанное вчера по документам. Эггзи резко встал с кровати, пошёл в ванную, умылся прохладной водой, чтобы как следует проснуться, потянулся за зубной щёткой и только тогда осознал, что что-то изменилось.

Его мышцы не болели. Вообще. Никак.

Во всём теле царила странная, пьянящая лёгкость, и казалось, что под кожей разливается пузырящаяся теплота, от которой хотелось двигаться, бежать куда-то, действовать. Эггзи осторожно потянулся, нагнулся, сделал несколько махов руками, а потом прямо в ванной встал на руки и развёл ноги в воздухе, пробуя собственные связки.

Ничего. Никакого намёка на изматывающую, тянущую боль в мышцах. Словно пара дней адских мучений существовали только в воспалённом воображении Эггзи.

Он быстро разделся, рассматривая себя в зеркало — несколько синяков, полученных во время прохождения полосы препятствий, выцвели так сильно, что были почти незаметны.

Эггзи чувствовал себя отлично смазанным механизмом, и это было настолько фантастическое чувство, что хотелось кричать. Флакон волшебного средства возвышался на полочке у зеркала, и Эггзи почему-то вспомнил насмешливый взгляд Чарли, протягивающего ему коробку.

Нет, Эггзи ни за что не станет благодарить его. Нет. Пусть даже не надеется.

Смартфон пиликнул оповещением о новом сообщении в мессенджере, когда Эггзи, уже позавтракав и погуляв с Джей Би, надевал костюм.

«Не за что, сладкий».

Чарли даже не поставил какого-нибудь издевательского смайлика, хотя очень любил общаться при помощи эмодзи.

«Я помню, что это ради корыстных целей, так что пошёл к чертям», — написал Эггзи в ответ и завязал галстук.

«Ты всё равно безумно благодарен».

А вот и дурацкие эмодзи в количестве.

«Не надейся, не тебе, а нашим разработчикам».

Чарли не отвечал довольно долго — Эггзи успел выйти из дома и сесть в подъехавший кэб Кингсмэн.

«Ты не узнал бы об этом средстве в ближайший месяц, если бы не я. Не волнуйся, я хорошо умею понимать, что думает и чего хочет человек».

Эггзи захотелось сначала застонать, потом выматериться во весь голос, а потом выкинуть смартфон нахуй в окно кэба. Но он решил не шокировать водителя, с которым ему ещё ездить и ездить, а также не разбрасываться специализированной техникой, и потому гордо проигнорировал сообщение Чарли.

И пообещал себе, что добавит его в игнор, если он напишет ещё раз.

Чарли словно и правда понял, в каком настроении был Эггзи, потому что заткнулся. И не появлялся до самого вечера ни виртуально, ни физически. Что было странно, так как за последние дни Эггзи уверился, что Чарли следит за ним и специально старается попасться на глаза (как и обещал, говнюк).

Эггзи с Мерлином, а потом с Артуром, Персивалем и Бедивером долго обсуждали результаты проведённой им аналитики, новую информацию и возможные пути решения проблемы. План вырисовывался чудовищно сложный и многоуровневый, но почти не требующий физического вмешательства — за исключением парочки переговоров и одного надзора за погрузкой товара. Вся эта болтовня и мозговой штурм заняли почти весь день — Эггзи выходил из ателье только для того, чтобы размять ноги. Судя по всему, Мордреда — Чарли — отправили на одни из переговоров, и до следующего дня он вряд ли появится в ателье, какое счастье.

С огромным удовольствием Эггзи ухнул всеми мыслями в работу, запретив себе вспоминать о неумолимо надвигающейся пятнице и том, что в эту самую пятницу они с Чарли будут абсолютно свободны. И даже в субботу, потому что основная часть дела будет выполняться несколько дней, а новых миссий пока не намечалось.

Наверное, это ужасно — мечтать о каком-нибудь внезапном катаклизме человеческого происхождения, но Эггзи ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Особенно вечером, когда он уже вернулся домой, погулял с Джей Би и накормил его и себя, а смартфон оповестил о новом сообщении.

«Хорошие инструкции», — лаконично написал Чарли и отправил пару ссылок. Эггзи, даже не пройдя по ним, уже понял, что за инструкции его ждут, и от этого стало дурно.

Эггзи оказался прав. Инструкции в подробностях и красках расписывали необходимую подготовку к анальному сексу. Одна располагалась на каком-то общем сайте про секс и расписывала всё с гетеросексуальной точки зрения, другая была, конечно, на гейском ресурсе.

И хотя больше всего на свете Эггзи хотелось закрыть вкладки и послать Чарли куда подальше, он всё же прочитал обе инструкции, причём даже слишком внимательно. В процессе чтения он регулярно откладывал смартфон в сторону, дважды ходил за чаем, долго разговаривал с Джей Би ни о чём и даже позвонил матери, чтобы узнать, как у неё дела, хотя было довольно поздно. Но всё равно прочитал чёртовы инструкции и запомнил их до обидного чётко.

«Потренируйся завтра вечером, когда вернёшься после своей вылазки в погрузочные доки», — написал ему Чарли, когда Эггзи уже собирался спать.

Эггзи не ответил.

Эггзи не мог заснуть до трёх часов утра, беспокойно ворочаясь в постели.

Разбудил Эггзи не будильник и не звонок от Мерлина. А ёбаное оповещение о новом сообщении в мессенджере.

«Надеюсь, у тебя дома есть клизма? Могу преподнести тебе в подарок хорошую модификацию».

Эггзи проверил время и накрылся одеялом с головой. Проклятье. До его будильника был ещё целый час, но он теперь точно не сможет заснуть.

Блядский Чарли!

«Только попробуй».

«О! Ты не забыл навык печатания сообщений на смартфонах, поздравляю!»

Эггзи громко выматерился в свою подушку.

«Не злись, я просто забочусь о твоём комфорте», — через некоторое время снова написал Чарли.

«Ты хотел написать, о своём?»

«Вау, ты и правда отвечаешь! И это тоже, да».

«Ненавижу тебя».

«Я знаю, сладкий. Удачи тебе сегодня, не проебись».

«Если ты не проебался вчера вечером, моё дело будет очень сложно проебать».

«Я в тебя верю».

В конце Чарли разразился несколькими смайликами и парой стикеров, смысла которых Эггзи так и не уловил. Он закатил глаза, вздохнул и пошёл собираться. Бдеть за погрузкой чёртового «товара» ему предстояло ближе к вечеру, так что у него оставалось много свободного времени, и это убивало.

Просто потому, что после всяких инструкций, крепко засевших в голове, и особенно мерзких предложений кое-каких надменных извращенцев без личной жизни, оставаться наедине с собственными мыслями было подобно настоящей пытке. Поэтому Эггзи поехал в штаб-квартиру — там был отличный спортивный зал — и опробовал свои магическим образом исцелённые мышцы.

Тело двигалось так, словно его только что выпустили с конвейера идеальных тел. Эггзи чувствовал себя совершенным человеком. Или андроидом. Неважно. Он даже впервые за долгое время сумел сделать несколько гимнастических финтов — кажется, в Кингсмэн волшебником был не только Мерлин.

До самого вечера Эггзи провёл время в штаб-квартире — позанимался, сделал несколько заплывов в бассейне, отлично пообедал и немного почитал в библиотеке. Всё это время он регулярно замирал и прислушивался, но знакомые до омерзения шаги ему всего лишь чудились. Чарли так и не появился в поле его зрения, хотя Эггзи справедливо предполагал, что этот носатый придурок обязательно решит помотать ему нервы своим присутствием.

Но он даже — что совсем удивительно — не писал.

Эггзи это нервировало.

К счастью, он умел откидывать прочь все ненужные мысли и волнения во время заданий, так что до самой ночи и думать забыл о вечере пятницы, до которого оставалось меньше суток.

Тем более, его часть миссии оказалась веселее, чем предполагалось. Не то чтобы сам Эггзи был в восторге от этого — что уж говорить о Мерлине в динамиках очков или Артуре, о мнении которого Эггзи и так прекрасно догадывался. Но размяться как следует, вспомнить привкус опасности на кончике языка и встряхнуться от выброса адреналина в кровь было приятно.

Правда, Эггзи чуть не проебался. Но об этом знал только он сам, и на том спасибо.

Домой Эггзи вернулся уставшим как собака, но возмутительно счастливым. Джей Би, с которым погулял специальный человек из Кингсмэн, совершенно бескорыстно радовался своему хозяину, и Эггзи улыбался как идиот несколько долгих минут, пока они играли в гостиной.

А потом смартфон громко пиликнул из кармана пиджака, и настроение Эггзи резко упало на пол, пробило его до подвала и разбилось вдребезги. Адреналин отпустил, что ли?..

«Слышал о твоём вечернем развлечении».

Эггзи удержал стон, поднялся на ноги, закинув мячик Джей Би подальше, и направился на второй этаж. Ему нужен был душ, горячий и долгий.

«Должен признаться, это было впечатляюще».

«Неужели ты не ответишь на комплимент, который сделал тебе **Я**?»

«Серьёзно, это было круто. Даже Мерлин впечатлён, я сам слышал».

«Ладно, я не сомневаюсь, что ты где-то чуть не накосячил, но раз об этом не знает наш волшебник, то не считается».

«Я всё-таки подарил тебе клизму».

«Возможно, прямо сейчас ты обнаружил её в своей ванной».

«Не волнуйся, она абсолютно новая, я просто распаковал её для тебя».

«Кстати, твой мопс потолстел минимум на полфунта».

«И слишком бурно на меня реагирует. Я еле от него отделался».

Эггзи стоял посреди ванной, голый и мокрый, держа в одной руке телефон, а в другой устройство, которое даже не сильно хотелось трогать. Чарли перестал писать осмысленные сообщения и перешёл на дурацкие картинки и гифки с мопсами, а потом прямо на глазах Эггзи сменил тему. На гейское порно.

«Я знаю, что ты читаешь эти сообщения, мессенджер делает специальную пометку об этом».

«Кстати, смотреть настоящее гей-порно не рекомендую».

«Как и в обычном, там слишком много преувеличений, искусственности и идиотизма».

«Вырезанные из контекста гифки намного горячее».

«Вот, например, оцени позу и то, как нижний вцепляется в простынь».

«Выглядит так, словно ему очень хорошо».

«Поверь мне, я приложу все усилия, чтобы завтра вечером ты порвал мои дорогущие простыни в порыве чувств».

«Я буду не против».

Тут Эггзи не выдержал и набрал мокрым пальцем короткое:

«Чарли».

На самом деле он хотел разразиться злобной тирадой, проклясть извращенца и отказаться появляться в радиусе трёх миль от его дома, но экран смартфона плохо реагировал на воду, поэтому Эггзи отправил сообщение раньше задуманного и случайно.

«Согласен, в письменном виде грязные разговорчики — сомнительное удовольствие», — тут же ответил блядский извращенец.

Эггзи вспомнил, как низко вибрировал его голос, когда он озвучивал своё желание, и поёжился от волны мурашек, скатившихся от холки до копчика.

«Но я правда настроен очень самоотверженно. Тебе нечего бояться».

«Ну, кроме потери своей гетеросексуальности и анальной девственности, конечно».

«Да, я не отступлюсь».

«Нет, я никуда не денусь. И мой член не отсох, если тебя это волнует. Спасибо за беспокойство».

Кажется, Чарли прекрасно умел разговаривать сам с собой, хотя то, как он предугадывал возможные реплики Эггзи, действительно бесило.

«Через двадцать часов и сорок три минуты. Можешь опоздать на полчаса, не более».

«Нет, я спросил у Мерлина — он не будет трогать тебя до понедельника».

«И меня тоже».

«О, даже не надейся улизнуть».

Эггзи завернулся в полотенце и всё-таки написал ответ:

«Не подозревал, что ты насильник».

Как ни странно, Чарли молчал больше минуты. Эггзи даже успел вытереться и изучить его «подарок», мистическим образом возникший на раковине в ванной дома, защищённого тремя разными системами безопасности.

«Я не сделаю ничего, что тебе не понравится».

«Очень самонадеянно», — хмыкнув себе под нос, сообщил Эггзи.

«Я такой, да. Но у меня есть на это все основания».

«Ненавижу тебя».

«Я знаю, сладкий. До встречи. Ты же помнишь, что тебе лучше завтра не обедать? И не забудь про подготовку. Надеюсь, мой подарок тебе пригодится».

Блядь, как же Эггзи его ненавидел.


	5. Chapter 5

✖ ✖ ✖

Эггзи мысленно проклинал себя самыми ужасными словами, какие только мог вспомнить. Что он здесь делает? Зачем он вообще вышел из дома? Какого чёрта он просто не уехал куда-нибудь в ебеня, в паб на самой грязной окраине Лондона или на другой конец Земли, что мешало ему просто забить на идиотское желание Чарли и не приближаться к его дому в этот злополучный вечер чёртовой пятницы?

Чарли ведь не угрожал ему. Не напоминал о неминуемом возмездии, если Эггзи улизнёт. Не обещал страшных последствий, кроме «потери уважения», какой кошмар, поджилки прям трясутся. Чарли даже не повторял с безумной настырностью о том, что ждёт Эггзи у себя — со вчерашнего вечера он вообще никак не появлялся. Их с Эггзи чат молчал — никаких россыпей эмодзи, дурацких стикеров или многозначительных гифок с голыми мужиками, трущимися друг о друга. Никаких звонков. Ничего. Можно сделать вид, что дурацкого спора не было, забить на ещё более дурацкое условие Чарли, забыть как страшный сон идиотские инструкции по подготовке к анальному сексу и с чистой совестью выкинуть ужасный подарок.

Не приближаться к его дому. Послать Чарли с его извращёнными мечтами в публичный дом, в конце концов. Или на Смит-стрит.

И Эггзи не сомневался, что ничего ему за это не будет. Чарли, несмотря на свой дурной характер, не станет мстить, он был выше таких глупостей. А без его неизменно издевательской вежливости Эггзи уж точно выживет. Конечно, нормально работать вместе после такого они вряд ли смогут, но это мелочи, которые можно потерпеть — в конце концов, договориться с Мерлином и Артуром. Они поймут решение Эггзи.

Да и Рокси, в случае чего, поддержит. Хах. Чарли и так в шатком положении со своим статусом Мордреда (и предателя прошлого Артура), а после такого…

Эггзи оборвал свои панические размышления. Втягивать в это коллег было последним делом и уж точно не по-джентльменски. Они с Чарли должны разобраться с этим сами, вдвоём, как нормальные взрослые люди.

Блядь, ну кого Эггзи хочет обмануть. Какие нормальные люди. Чарли придурок и извращенец, а Эггзи, судя по всему, ему вовсе не уступал, раз стоял сейчас перед его домом и отчаянно уговаривал себя то ли сбежать, то ли подойти, наконец, к двери и позвонить.

Эггзи уже раз пять чуть не ускакал переулками прочь. И трижды почти сорвался с места бегом, чтобы забарабанить в проклятую дверь со всей силы.

Что Эггзи собирался сделать дальше, он не знал. Набить Чарли морду? Попробовать поговорить с ним? Опустить руки и просто позволить ему сделать то, что он хочет?

Есть ещё вариант самостоятельно его нагнуть, да. Может, этого Чарли и добивался на самом деле. Кто его знает.

В общем, Эггзи был в настоящем смятении. В какой-то момент ему окончательно надоело метаться, и он решительно подошёл к крыльцу дома, мало чем отличающегося от его собственного. Надо же, а Эггзи думал, что Чарли живёт в каком-нибудь излишне пафосном особняке с кованой оградой и разгуливающими по лужайкам белыми павлинами.

И только Эггзи поднял руку, чтобы вжать кнопку звонка, как дверь открылась.

— Эм… — растерянно выдавил Эггзи, сталкиваясь взглядами с Чарли, — привет?

Не то чтобы это было так уж удивительно — Эггзи видел несколько наружных камер на доме, так что Чарли вполне мог любоваться его метаниями, тем более что Эггзи опоздал ровно на полчаса.

И он ожидал каких-нибудь комментариев на эту тему — «что, долго не решался шагнуть навстречу своему счастью?», «ты так мило мялся на моём пороге», «я заждался тебя, Эггзи». Обязательно с ухмылкой, произнесённые слишком низким, почти порнушным голосом, издевательские настолько, что Эггзи с удовольствием врезал бы Чарли в его чересчур длинный нос.

Однако Чарли ничего такого не сказал. Окатил Эггзи быстрым, но ярким взглядом, и дёрнул уголком губ.

— Шикарно выглядишь.

И это ему говорил Чарли. Который явно потратил пару десятков минут, чтобы уложить свои волосы в эту якобы небрежную копну кудрей. Который щеголял ярко-красными штанами, обтягивающими его бесконечно длинные ноги просто неприлично узко. И у которого был _как будто_ небрежно расстёгнут ворот идеально белой рубашки, да-да, конечно.

Эггзи глубоко вдохнул, чуть не поперхнулся от густого аромата парфюма Чарли — что-то терпкое, холодное и горячее одновременно, дурманящее, словно какой-то алкоголь, — и хмыкнул:

— Мелочно понадеялся, что у тебя аллергия на адидас.

Захотелось нервно одёрнуть толстовку и поправить кепку. Эггзи уже очень давно не «возвращался к истокам», привыкнув к шикарной одежде, сшитой на заказ — от домашнего халата до полноценного официального костюма. Поэтому старые шмотки, казалось, болтались на теле, при этом сжимая в неожиданных местах.

А может, всё было нормально, и это просто от нервов.

Чарли ещё раз окинул Эггзи взглядом, от которого захотелось втянуть голову в плечи, и хмыкнул:

— Ты действительно шикарно выглядишь, хотя в узких джинсах твоя задница выглядела бы как бесплатное порно.

Он говорил просто и спокойно, без каких-либо ожидаемых подтекстов, без издевательств над высотой своего голоса. Просто сообщал. И эта простота как-то так ошарашила Эггзи, что он совсем сбился с мысли и даже растерялся.

— Поэтому я их и не ношу, — сказал он. — Кхм, — Эггзи замялся и переступил с ноги на ногу. — Мне войти?

— Прошу тебя, — Чарли отступил немного в сторону, и Эггзи осторожно прошёл в дом, постаравшись не задеть хозяина плечом. — Это те самые кроссовки?

— Сохранил на память.

Эггзи озирался, не замечая окружающей обстановки. Чарли притягивал взгляд как магнит — он держался уверенно, властно, и Эггзи почти физически чувствовал, как он смотрит.

— Твой прикид из клуба в любом случае смотрелся так, что хотелось его с тебя сорвать, — признался Чарли, закрывая дверь на замок. Потом его пальцы небрежно скользнули по панели около двери, врубая сигнализацию, и Эггзи тут же прикинул, как можно её взломать. Минуты три уйдёт точно, учитывая захваченные хрен знает зачем отмычки.

— И облачить меня во что-то приличное? — рассеянно спросил Эггзи, когда Чарли оказался перед ним, слишком высокий, слишком близкий и слишком идеальный. Аж зубы сводило.

— Просто сорвать, — поправил Чарли и странно повёл нижней челюстью. — Ты надеялся, что я передумал?

Эггзи расправил плечи и вскинул подбородок. В тесном пространстве коридора Чарли стоял ближе необходимого и потому возвышался над ним, умудряясь использовать эти чёртовы четыре дюйма разницы в росте с максимальным эффектом. Эггзи никогда не понимал, как ему это удаётся, и это нервировало.

Как и вообще всё происходящее.

— Крайне, — зло процедил Эггзи, засовывая руки в карманы толстовки. — Даже у такого придурка, как ты, должны иметься мозги. Нам ещё работать вместе.

Работать вместе. Сталкиваться в ателье. Может, прикрывать друг другу спины. А ты собираешься трахнуть меня против моей воли, придурок, под видом исполнения желания за проигранный спор.

Это низко и мерзко.

Это ничерта не волновало Чарли, понял Эггзи. Проклятье.

— Уверяю тебя, я не сделаю ничего… — начал Чарли с мягкой улыбкой.

— Что мне не понравится? — Эггзи дёрнул головой. — Мне уже не нравится.

Все мысли о том, чтобы врезать Чарли или поговорить с ним, куда-то исчезли. От Чарли одуряюще пахло, он стоял чересчур близко и смотрел так пронзительно, словно раздевал глазами. Благо, не отмачивал никаких пошлых комментариев.

Но Эггзи всё равно чувствовал себя словно нанизанным на иглу.

— ...что помешает нам работать вместе, — упорно продолжил свою мысль Чарли, и это было невыносимо. Эггзи нервно посмотрел вглубь дома, в сторону лестницы на второй этаж, но Чарли мимолётно коснулся его плеча и шагнул в сторону. — Гостиная в другой стороне.

— Гостиная? — удивился Эггзи.

— Я не собираюсь заваливать тебя на кровать и ебать без смазки, пусть от тебя и яйца сжимаются, — а вот и пошлые комментарии, да ещё и сказанные удивительно деловым тоном. Чарли вздохнул и сделал приглашающее движение рукой: — Сначала у нас ужин.

— Мы не обговаривали ужин.

— Это атрибут классического свидания.

Эггзи уставился на Чарли и несколько секунд просто переваривал услышанное. Нет, блядь, серьёзно?

— Даёшь мне призрачную возможность считать, что это по доброй воле, а не из-за идиотского пари?

Чарли широко ухмыльнулся:

— Ух ты, до тебя дошло, — и пошёл в глубину дома. Эггзи помедлил некоторое время, а потом всё равно последовал за ним. — Ты любишь стейки?

В животе сводило от голода и напряжения. Сегодня Эггзи смог только очень скудно позавтракать и маялся весь день. Впрочем, без еды он иногда обходился и дольше, а вот так нервничал, кажется, впервые в жизни, и сам себя за это прощал, потому что причина была весомая.

Однако мысль о жареном мясе неожиданно воодушевила.

— Так и не смог нормально поесть сегодня, — признался Эггзи, заходя в гостиную. — Люблю всё, если к этому прилагается хорошая выпивка.

— Я не дам тебе напиться, — Чарли отодвинул для Эггзи стул у обеденного стола, занимающего половину комнаты. Стол был сервирован удивительно скупо, никаких длинных рядов разнообразных вилок и ножей. Зато с кухни доносился просто восхитительный запас стейков. — Хочу, чтобы ты всё чувствовал и всё осознавал.

Эггзи поморщился и с преувеличенной небрежностью плюхнулся на стул.

— А не многого ли ты хочешь?

Помедлив мгновение, Чарли удалился на кухню с тихим и уверенным:

— Как ни странно, нет.


	6. Chapter 6

✖ ✖ ✖

Надо отдать должное, стейки были потрясающие. Нет, даже не так. Идеальные. Эггзи бы не удивился, узнав, что сделаны они были из какого-нибудь дорогущего мраморного мяса по специальному секретному рецепту шеф-повара с кучей наград. Каждый кусочек таял во рту, и вкус оказался такой, что можно было в нирвану впасть от восторга.

И всё равно Эггзи всё это в горло не лезло.

Сначала Чарли молчал — он деловито разложил стейки по тарелкам, разлил какое-то идеально подходящее к такому мясу красное вино, пожелал приятного аппетита и замолк, с изысканностью настоящего аристократа поглощая свою порцию. Бокал с вином он держал так, словно это было чёртовым искусством, и Эггзи всё время косился на него, кипя от внутреннего раздражения. Молчаливый и элегантный в каждом движении Чарли бесил до дрожи. Эггзи не понимал, что от него такого загадочного ожидать, и чувствовал себя слишком неуклюжим и нелепым.

Но в то же время в молчании было какое-то спасение. И возвышающиеся посреди стола несколько свечей (блядь, серьёзно) отлично отвлекали внимание — можно было пялиться на подрагивающие огни и не обращать внимания на Чарли. И просто сосредоточенно жевать божественный стейк, всю прелесть которого оценить не удавалось.

Эггзи казалось, что он готов вот-вот взорваться.

— Как тебе мясо? — вдруг подал голос Чарли. Перехватил взгляд Эггзи и чуть наклонил голову к плечу. Словно и правда был очень заинтересован в ответе.

Интересно, с чего бы это? Эггзи сомневался, что этот мудак сам готовил стейки (слишком они были хороши), и вряд ли он заботился о мнении своего «гостя», которого собирался трахнуть.

Трахнуть. Блядь. Что Эггзи здесь вообще делает.

— Пожалуйста, давай, блядь, без светских разговоров, — потребовал он, с излишней силой откладывая в сторону вилку и нож. Едва начатый стейк теперь вызывал тошноту. — От всего этого и так воняет сраным сюрреализмом.

— Как хочешь, — покладисто согласился Чарли. — Какую тему ты предложишь?

Они замерли друг напротив друга, разделённые столом, свечами и общим напряжением, сводящим с ума.

Эггзи сцепил пальцы в замок, опустил голову, вздохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Где-то в позвоночнике зудело странное, пугающее чувство, и Эггзи схватил свой бокал и допил чертовки хорошее вино одним махом.

Легче не стало, зато внутри разлилось почти приятным теплом.

— Поговорим об одном блядском извращенце, — сказал Эггзи, исподлобья посмотрев на Чарли. Тот тоже отложил в сторону столовые приборы, небрежно опёрся локтями на стол и странно улыбнулся.

Он говорил так мягко, что за это хотелось перевернуть стол и врезать ему:

— Ты считаешь человека, которому ты нравишься, блядским извращенцем? Да у тебя серьёзные проблемы с самооценкой.

— Я считаю блядским извращенцем человека, который не попробовал пригласить в кино или подарить билеты на матч, а получил мою задницу посредством пари, — зло огрызнулся Эггзи.

Чарли посмотрел на него с лёгким укором. Ну да, да, несомненно, в их случае нормальные способы не сработали бы. Если бы Чарли попытался подкатить к Эггзи с теми же билетами на матч, Эггзи послал бы его куда подальше.

Эггзи вообще очень сильно изумился бы такому повороту и не поверил бы в него ни на йоту. Чарли, который запал на него? Бред какой-то. Такая мысль не пришла бы в голову Эггзи даже в самом страшном сне, потому что с Чарли у них всё всегда было просто и понятно.

Они терпеть друг друга не могли. Всё. Точка.

— Никто не просил тебя делать такие ставки, — с лёгким смешком сказал Чарли, и голос его опасно понизился.

— Я же не знал, что ты больной ублюдок! — Эггзи всплеснул руками и чуть не задел бокал из-под вина.

— Успокойся, — ещё ниже произнёс Чарли. — Злость придаёт сексу жар, но сегодня я хочу немного другого.

Жар? Эггзи судорожно вздохнул, отмахнувшись от странной волны горячего и колкого, прокатившегося по всему телу.

Кажется, он до сих пор надеялся, что всё это было всего лишь дурной шуткой.

— И чего же именно ты хочешь? — спросил он, внезапно охрипнув.

Улыбка Чарли не предвещала ничего хорошего.

— Сейчас или в целом? — спросил он и состроил задумчивое выражение лица. Окинул взглядом Эггзи, осмотрел стол и небрежно взмахнул ладонью. — Сейчас моё воображение очень графично рисует тебя на коленях на этом столе. Обнажённого и с выставленной задницей, — Чарли сделал это странное движение челюстью и прищурился. — У тебя есть на ней родинки? Никогда не присматривался.

— Заткнись!

Чарли проигнорировал спонтанный возглас Эггзи:

— А в целом я хочу провести эту ночь так, чтобы ты не смог её забыть.

Чёрт, Эггзи очень давно знал Чарли, но и не подозревал, что эта сволочь обладает настолько глубоким, почти вибрирующим низким голосом. Он никогда так не говорил. Не голос, а порнография.

Проклятье.

— Я её и так, блядь, не забуду, — пробурчал Эггзи, нервно проведя ладонью по затылку. Вне зависимости от того, что сегодня произойдёт, он и правда ещё долго будет вспоминать этот вечер. — Налей мне ещё вина.

— Я же сказал — не напиваться, — строго, но в то же время мягко (и как только умудрился) укорил его Чарли.

— Да блядь, — Эггзи глубоко вздохнул и прокрутил в ладони пустой бокал. — Ты уверен, что тебя не устроит моя задница вкупе с моим отключившимся сознанием?

С лёгкой усмешкой Чарли откинулся на спинку стула. Закусил губу. Облизал взглядом Эггзи — именно облизал, честное слово, это можно было почувствовать кожей. Пиздец.

— Нет, увы, — протянул он с издевательской ленцой. — Ты получишь удовольствие от процесса, гарантирую. У тебя же встал, когда ты подготавливал себя?

Он снова подался вперёд — и хотя между ними всё ещё простирался огромный стол, Эггзи показалось, что Чарли был слишком близко.

— Блядь. Чарли.

— Значит, встал, — довольно кивнул он. — Любопытное ощущение, правда? Пальцы в собственной заднице. Рано или поздно все пробуют.

Почему-то стало трудно дышать.

— Ты, похоже, часто практиковался, — выдавил Эггзи, вцепившись пальцами в край стола. Заметил это и тут же расслабил руки.

А Чарли улыбался — вальяжно, так расслабленно и лукаво, что это было просто невыносимо.

— В юности мои дрочки редко без этого обходились, — легко признался он, чуть вскинул голову и прикрыл глаза, словно вспоминая о чём-то приятном. — В частной школе была общая душевая, но я всегда занимал её самым первым.

— И сколько раз тебя поимели у стен этой душевой?

— Ни одного, но мне нравится, куда несёт тебя твоя фантазия.

Они снова замерли, глядя друг на друга. Эггзи казалось, что он сам вибрирует от напряжения, и на контрасте с этим расслабленность Чарли была почти издевательской.

Почему он вообще такой спокойный? Уверен, что Эггзи никуда от него не денется? Или просто предвкушает исполнение своих мерзких фантазий, и это настолько его занимает, что думать головой, а не яйцами он не в состоянии?

Любой вариант был паршивым, честно говоря.

— Было бы гораздо проще, если бы ты был снизу, — заявил Эггзи. Сложил руки на груди и тут же мысленно сам себя отругал.

Что он, блядь, несёт.

Никакого проще. Кроме возвращения домой с целой задницей. Желательно, прямо сейчас.

— Я хочу получить от сегодняшней ночи всё, — Чарли широко улыбнулся, обнажая зубы. В этом было что-то хищное. — Извини.

— Тебе же не стыдно, — пробурчал Эггзи.

— Я рад, что ты это помнишь, — Чарли деланно небрежным, но всё равно элегантным жестом допил своё вино. Отставил бокал в сторону, пристально посмотрел на Эггзи и прищурился. — И ты можешь сколько угодно есть свой стейк, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы мы перебрались наверх.

Последние слова он произнёс так, что Эггзи реально обожгло. Он резко отодвинул стул и поднялся, чтобы стряхнуть это ощущение. Чарли теперь смотрел на него снизу вверх, но не потерял своего вальяжного спокойствия.

Эггзи оскалился:

— Всё для вас, Ваше Величество.

Чарли чуть вскинул подбородок и встал из-за стола, практически светясь от самодовольства.

— Прекрасно, — сказал он, аккуратно задвигая свой стул. — Мне нравится. Можешь звать меня так до конца вечера, если хочешь.

— Не дождёшься, — отмахнулся Эггзи. — Мудак.

Чарли только улыбнулся.

А потом обошёл стол, прошёлся кончиками пальцев по предплечью Эггзи, прихватив за рукав, и потянул за собой. Это даже сложно было назвать прикосновением, но Эггзи, как последний дурак, последовал за Чарли вглубь дома, на второй этаж.

Свет везде был приглушён или вовсе выключен, скрадывая детали. Особо не изучишь обстановку, отмечая мелкие штуки, по которым можно было бы многое рассказать о хозяине этого дома. Даже пёс Чарли куда-то пропал — Эггзи вспомнил о нём только сейчас и мимолётно подивился.

Может, Чарли так готовился к его приходу, что и свою собаку на время отдал куда-нибудь в ателье, чтобы не сбивала с настроя?

С какого такого настроя, интересно, спросил сам себя Эггзи и застыл в дверях, очевидно, хозяйской спальни. Верхняя люстра была выключена, зато прикроватные лампы горели, бросая на чудовищных размеров кровать тёплые всплески света.

Здесь было почти аскетично, если не считать громадной кровати, и в то же время казалось, что это комната из какого-нибудь борделя. Разве что постельное бельё было не бордовое, а светлое. И пахло не благовониями, а чистотой и парфюмом Чарли.

— Блядь, — вырвалось у Эггзи.

Чарли обернулся к нему и подступил ближе. Сложно было рассмотреть выражение его лица, потому что он стоял спиной к свету, но Эггзи всё равно захотелось развернуться и стрекануть отсюда куда подальше.

Что. Он. Вообще. Здесь. Делает.

— Что, так не терпится? — спросил Чарли, вдруг резко оказавшись совсем близко. Эггзи дёрнулся в сторону, и Чарли воспользовался этим, закрыв дверь спальни. Хорошо хоть, что не на замок какой-нибудь.

В голове вспыхнул странный образ того, как Чарли резко защёлкивает на ручке двери амбарный замок и тут же демонстративно проглатывает ключ.

И хотя пути к отступлению всё равно были (по крайней мере, оставалось ещё окно), Эггзи всё равно почувствовал себя запертым и загнанным в угол. От взгляда Чарли стало жарко.

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты серьёзно, — признался Эггзи, попытавшись отступить и от этого взгляда, и от чего-то, странно скручивающего внутри.

— Я серьёзно, — вибрирующе сказал Чарли. — Раздевайся. Хотя нет, не трогай ничего.

Эггзи, только что нервно стянувший с себя кепку, чуть не уронил её и набычился:

— Если ты обкончаешь мою майку, я тебя убью.

— Расслабься, — Чарли неопределённо повёл рукой в воздухе и облизнулся. — Я хочу сам снять всё это.

Эггзи внезапно понял, что никуда он отступать не собирается. Что Чарли даже не надо этого говорить, подчёркивая очевидное и давя на больное. Эггзи может уйти в любой момент, и Чарли не сможет его остановить, даже если очень захочет. Но Эггзи здесь, всё равно здесь, и почему-то дышит чаще от одного этого странного, долгого, какого-то голодного взгляда Чарли.

Никто никогда не смотрел так на Эггзи.

Это было похоже на дурной, но затягивающий сон.

— Ну блядь, — упавшим голосом произнёс Эггзи, делая ещё шаг назад.

Пиздец.

— Это теперь твоё любимое слово? — поинтересовался Чарли, перетекая в пространстве каким-то неведомым образом. Эггзи нервно оглянулся, нашарил взглядом кровать, замер на месте, не зная, куда деться. Спальня была небольшой, её почти полностью занимала эта адская кровать, и Чарли, кажется, загонял Эггзи к ней.

Не кажется. Правда загонял.

— На этот вечер — да, — Эггзи снова оглянулся, стараясь не поворачиваться к Чарли спиной. — Меня пугает твоя кровать.

— Кингсайз, — довольно заявил Чарли, словно лично эту кровать проектировал.

— Как будто бы специально к моему приезду покупал.

— Ты будешь хорошо на ней смотреться.

— Иди нахуй, — от всей души пожелал ему Эггзи.

Чарли усмехнулся и сделал уверенный шаг вперёд.

И, разумеется, Эггзи почти инстинктивно захотелось отстраниться. Он так и сделал — резко отшатнулся назад, забыв о чёртовой кровати, и едва не рухнул на неё, с трудом удержав равновесие. Вот это точно был бы провал…

И чего Эггзи так дёрнулся? Чарли не выглядел опасным. Голодным хищником — да, но опасным… Какая там опасность. Эггзи знал все его слабые места. Лодыжки, хреновый блок справа снизу, трепетное отношение к собственным волосам. Эггзи мог, используя фактор неожиданности, скрутить Чарли в считанные мгновения и уткнуть носом в эту самую ужасную кровать. Вывихнуть ему руку (или даже сломать). Отбить почки. Трахнуть самому.

Главное, не давать ему использовать ноги, да и хук слева у него зверский. Но если Эггзи сумеет застать его врасплох, то…

— Эггзи, — серьёзно сказал Чарли. Взгляд у него был открытый и пронзительный, словно он видел все эти обрывочные мысли в голове Эггзи. Видел и плевать на них хотел. Видел и всё равно собирался действовать по-своему.

Эггзи замер, приоткрыв рот и тяжело дыша.

А Чарли шагнул ещё ближе, вплотную, окунув в запах своего удушающего парфюма, — и всё-таки поцеловал его. Горячей ладонью привлёк к себе за затылок и поцеловал.

Эггзи вроде и ожидал этого, но всё равно прифигел. Чарли прихватил его за волосы и потянул, заставив запрокинуть голову сильнее (как будто Эггзи и так не был вынужден чуть ли не тянуться вверх). От этого горло, казалось, стало беззащитным и таким открытым, что Эггзи совершенно неосознанно раскрыл рот. И Чарли, конечно же, этим воспользовался, нагло скользнув языком между губ, а потом приобнял Эггзи за талию — мощно и хватко.

Последнее почему-то добило сильнее всего. Эггзи даже не дёрнулся, но в отместку с силой прикусил наглый язык Чарли в своём рту. Это должно было выйти больно, действительно больно, не до крови, конечно, но всё равно…

Эггзи не успел додумать свою смазанную мысль, потому что Чарли мягко отстранился, совершенно обескураживающе лизнул в подбородок, очертив языком линию челюсти, а потом наклонился, сильнее вцепившись Эггзи в волосы на затылке. И явно примерился к шее.

Вот теперь Эггзи всё-таки рванулся прочь — и даже сумел вывернуться из цепких рук, но какой в этом, блядь, смысл, если он всё равно обречён.

Звучит так, как будто бы он на смертную казнь собрался.

Причём по своей же воле.

— Я всё равно это сделаю, — пророкотал Чарли, позволив Эггзи отступить на шаг. — И твоя шея очень сильно напрашивается на засосы.

Он выглядел так, словно был действительно уверен — Эггзи никуда от него не денется.

— А если я скажу, что против засосов и прочих меток? — стараясь отвлечь себя от странных мыслей, спросил Эггзи с как можно большей наглостью.

Чарли расправил плечи и не ухмыльнулся даже — оскалился:

— Тогда я скажу, что ебал я твоё мнение. Конкретно сегодня — так точно.

— Могу попробовать сыграть в безвольную куклу, хочешь? — отчаянно предложил Эггзи. Терпеть этот хищный, самоуверенный взгляд не было сил.

— Тогда я бы просто позволил тебе надраться, — Чарли звучал словно гром во плоти. — Я хочу твоих реакций, Эггзи, — он перекатил имя во рту так, что это было почти неприлично. — И ты будешь реагировать.

— Прозвучало угрожающе, — мрачно отметил Эггзи.

— Расслабься, — улыбнулся Чарли в ответ. — Давай я всё-таки сначала тебя раздену.

И снова шагнул ближе. Эггзи с трудом не шарахнулся прочь.

— Блядь. Я лучше сам.

— Не лишай меня такого удовольствия.

— Мудак, — Эггзи задумался. — И извращенец.

— Я заметил, что у тебя давно кончилась фантазия на оскорбления, — Чарли, двигаясь медленно и удивительно мягко, расстегнул толстовку Эггзи и почти бережно стянул её. — Видишь, не так страшно.

Чарли выглядел так, словно разворачивал свой самый желанный подарок на Рождество.

Эггзи не нравилось быть подарком.

— Заткнись.

— Ни за что, — проурчал Чарли. — Это моя ночь, и я буду наслаждаться ей так, как хочу.

— И в твоё наслаждение входит глупая болтовня?

Он довольно кивнул:

— Именно. Подними руки.

— Блядь, неужели я даже футболку не могу снять сам? — разозлился Эггзи. Такое близкое присутствие Чарли нервировало. Он был горячим, хотя даже почти не касался Эггзи, а его вкус остался на губах и отвлекал: смесь вина, горьковатости каких-то трав и немного странной, свежей сладости. Эггзи всё время порывался облизнуться и всякий раз останавливал себя, чувствуя внимательный взгляд Чарли.

А Чарли вместо ответа провёл невыносимо горячими ладонями по спине, забравшись под футболку. От контакта сильных пальцев с голой кожей Эггзи сразу задышал чаще — его никто так не касался, чёрт возьми. Чарли же воспользовался замешательством Эггзи и всё-таки припал к его шее. Сначала провёл неожиданно сухими губами (он же постоянно закусывает их?), прихватил ими кожу, словно примериваясь, вдруг лизнул, явно пробуя на вкус. Мощно припал — так, что засос был неизбежен, — и тут же укусил с таким очевидным удовольствием, будто был чёртовым вампиром.

Эггзи даже немного пробрало. Блядь.

Чарли не торопился. Совсем нет. Он упивался, действительно упивался, но ровно в тот момент, когда Эггзи уже был готов оттолкнуть его прочь и уложить на лопатки, Чарли отстранился, долго облизнулся и снова навис на ним.

— Насколько отвратительно это было по шкале от одного до десяти?

— Сто, — выплюнул Эггзи. — Можешь не повторять?

Улыбкой Чарли можно было иллюстрировать в словарях слово «удовольствие».

— Не могу.

— Тогда, блядь, раздевайся сам, — поторопил его Эггзи, потому что это стояние друг напротив друга его конкретно задолбало. И вообще. Чем быстрее начнёшь, тем быстрее закончишь. — У меня точно нет желания стягивать с тебя одежду.

Ухмыльнувшись, Чарли всё-таки подцепил футболку Эггзи и ловко стянул её, насильно заставив поднять руки и подчиниться. Футболка неожиданным комом полетела куда-то прочь. Надо же, Эггзи почему-то казалось, что вечно аккуратный Чарли — эту его чёрту Эггзи помнил с учебки в Кингсмэн — будет складывать каждую вещь даже во время прелюдии.

Но Чарли явно плевать на всё это хотел. Он окатил взглядом оставшегося голым по пояс Эггзи и быстро начал раздеваться сам — без картинности, но всё равно как-то невероятно элегантно. Вроде и не напоказ, но так… Так, словно знал, какие движения и какие ракурсы идут ему больше всего.

Приталенный пиджак с яркой подкладкой полетел вслед за футболкой Эггзи в сторону. Туда же направилась сияющая в полумраке белизной рубашка, а потом узкие до неприличия штаны. Эггзи думал, что Чарли будет стягивать их с себя не без труда, но он умудрился оказаться абсолютно голым с такой естественностью, простотой и скоростью, что это даже немного впечатлило.

И вроде бы когда-то Эггзи не раз видел Чарли не только раздевающимся, но и голым, но почему-то сейчас он, с достоинством расправивший плечи под взглядом Эггзи, вызывал какие-то новые, странные чувства.

Может, это всё нервы виноваты. И ситуация. Однозначно.

— Пожалуйста, — после недолгого молчания, полного лишь шороха одежды, подал голос Чарли. — Я весь твой.

Разве что на месте не провернулся, демонстрируя себя. Лишь перетёк с ноги на ногу так, что свет и тени выгодно подчеркнули движение мышц.

Эггзи сглотнул и на секунду прикрыл глаза:

— Не то чтобы это был плюс, — слишком хрипло сказал он, снова посмотрел на Чарли и нахмурился. — И не смотри так в сторону моего стояка, это рефлекторное.

— Я знаю, что я хорош, — горделиво заметил Чарли и хищно улыбнулся. — И ты тоже хорош, Эггзи.

— Ну спасибо, блядь, — Эггзи нервно засунул руки в карманы джинсов, радуясь, что голый в этой комнате лишь Чарли.

Видимо, только пока. Потому что Чарли теперь буквально пожирал его взглядом, подбираясь ближе незаметно, но неумолимо. От этого подкрадывания у Эггзи мышцы на животе напряглись.

— Я запал на твой пресс ещё в учебке, — признался Чарли, снова оказавшись слишком близко. И теперь это было особенно странно, потому что он был голый и заметно возбуждённый. — И с тех пор ты хорошенько его проработал.

Кончики длинных пальцев скользнули в воздухе, чуть-чуть не касаясь живота Эггзи. И даже это не-прикосновение было чертовски горячим, почти обжигающим.

У Чарли температура, что ли?

— Я так и знал, что ты доёбывался до меня потому, что ты педик, — резюмировал Эггзи так мрачно, как только мог.

Чарли повёл плечами. Кажется, собственная нагота его совершенно не сковывала. Он держался естественно и легко. Это нервировало.

Всё нервировало. Особенно кое-чей внушительный стояк, на который постоянно скатывался взгляд Эггзи.

Кажется, Чарли прекрасно это замечал.

— Ты отвечал мне не менее страстно, — низко, глубоко, жарко сказал он. — Не хочешь меня поцеловать?


	7. Chapter 7

✖ ✖ ✖

«Не хочу», собирался зло сказать Эггзи. «Пошёл к чёрту», думал огрызнуться он.

Вместе всего этого он резко схватил Чарли за плечи и заставил наклониться. Губы у него были такие же горячие, как и его кожа, и удивительно сухие. Эггзи щедро облизал их, судорожно вдохнул воздух — смесь чёртова парфюма Чарли, немного пота и чуточку возбуждения — и ринулся в поцелуй, как в бой.

Это даже поцелуем-то не было. Эггзи был чертовки зол и блядски напряжён, и выплеснул всё это в движение губ и языка, хотя так и зудело врезать, скрутить, оттолкнуть прочь...

Эггзи, честно говоря, вообще не понимал, что творит.

Но то, что он делал, оказалось не так уж и противно. Чарли не пытался перехватить инициативу, и пусть он пах непривычно и странно, был, блядь, выше, и сила в нём чувствовалась такая, что живот подводило, но это на самом деле мало чем отличалось от поцелуев с девушками.

Если не считать изрядной доли ненависти, злости и отчаянной ярости, которые Эггзи испытывал только к этому конкретному ублюдку.

Хочешь исполнения своих извращённых и дебильных желаний? Получай, скотина.

— Я сказал поцеловать, а не насиловать мой рот, — выдохнул Чарли, когда Эггзи столь же резко отстранился и демонстративно вытер рот рукой.

— Прости, плохо расслышал.

Чарли словно рассеянно коснулся уголка своего рта, не отрывая взгляда от Эггзи. Повёл нижней челюстью, скользнул языком по краю зубов. Улыбнулся:

— У тебя теперь охуенно красные губы.

— Спасибо, буду знать, — пытаясь успокоиться и перестать дышать так часто, огрызнулся Эггзи.

Чарли улыбнулся шире:

— Интересно, они были бы такими же после отсоса? Держу пари, твой рот создан для минетов.

Эггзи судорожно сглотнул и скривился, только мимолётно представив такое. Да, ему даже не нужно было для этого смотреть вниз, на чертовски большой член Чарли. Чёрт, и когда он успел стать таким гигантом? Эггзи же видел его голым и даже возбуждённым раньше. Какого чёрта.

— Мы не будем это проверять, — жёстко сказал Эггзи и сложил руки на груди. Сердце билось слишком часто. — Меня стошнит.

— Вряд ли, — задумчиво протянул Чарли. — Но на это мы в самом деле не договаривались. Садись. Я помогу тебе снять штаны.

Конечно, Эггзи собирался запротестовать, что способен сделать это и самостоятельно, но Чарли всё равно не стал бы его слушать. Он просто с залихватской небрежностью расстегнул ширинку Эггзи и стащил джинсы сразу вместе с трусами до бёдер. А потом лёгким толчком усадил Эггзи на кровать. Пока тот растерянно думал о том, какой неожиданно жёсткий тут матрас, Чарли поочерёдно стянул кроссовки, обе штанины, даже почти бережно помог избавиться от носков — всё это разлетелось по комнате — и залип на Эггзи взглядом.

Реально залип. Вот просто встал над ним, сидящим на кровати, и пялился. Жадно рассматривал, и от этого стало как-то неуютно и как-то… Эггзи раздражённо повёл плечами:

— Ты меня сканируешь, что ли?

— Нет, — Чарли отступил на полшага, неожиданно вскинул одну руку и провёл ладонью по волосам, взлохмачивая идеальные кудри. — Наслаждаюсь. Забыл, как горячо ты выглядишь без одежды.

— Твою мать, — выдохнул Эггзи. Он, честно говоря, понятия не имел, как на всё это реагировать.

И что вообще делать, когда тебя вот так жадно пожирают глазами. Или облизывают взглядом. Или откровенно любуются, явно мысленно раскладывая на этой самой кровати.

Эггзи стало дурно. Чарли всё ещё возвышался над ним, распалённый и с горящим взглядом.

— Мне нравится твой член, — заявил Чарли после довольно долгой паузы. Он звучал почти мечтательно, но говорил так низко, что от этого стало реально не по себе. — Знаешь, не маленький, но и не слишком огромный. И толстый, да, это самое главное. Когда я о нём думал, у меня слюна во рту собиралась.

И сглотнул. Блядь, он сглотнул.

— Ты постоянно хотел отсосать мне? — Эггзи напряжённо хмыкнул. — Забавно.

И то, что от одной этой мысли Эггзи сначала скрутило горячим от затылка до копчика, а потом тугим напряжением окончательно налилось в паху, было совершенно естественно. И нет, в этом не было ничего такого. Тут и у мёртвого бы встало.

От такого-то взгляда и такого голоса.

Чарли определённо заметил, как у Эггзи напрягся член, и хмыкнул.

— Если бы ты видел себя со стороны, ты бы тоже этого хотел, — Чарли плавно повёл плечами, а потом медленно опустился сначала на одно, а после и на второе колено. Словно завораживал Эггзи своими неспешными, слегка ленивыми движениями. От этого стало совсем горячо и немного нехорошо. — Расслабься.

Легко, блядь, сказать! Эггзи хотел было огрызнуться, но Чарли не дал ему этого сделать. Только что неспешный и плавный, он вдруг резко наклонился, прихватив Эггзи за бёдра горячими ладонями.

Впрочем, рот у него был ещё более горячий.

— Ох!

Чарли ухмыльнулся с полным ртом, широко провёл языком по члену Эггзи, вбирая его до половины, а потом подался назад и выпустил с пошлым влажным звуком.

— Мне нравится, как бурно ты реагируешь.

Эггзи судорожно выдохнул, отпустив простыню, которую сжал слишком сильно. Он, конечно, ко многому был готов, но, честно говоря, коленопреклонённый Чарли с членом во рту — его, Эггзи, членом — был не той вещью, к которой можно было подготовиться.

И кажется, Чарли прекрасно понимал смятение Эггзи. Улыбался, по крайней мере, как последняя сволочь.

— Заткнись, — приказал Эггзи, усаживаясь поудобнее. — И соси, если уж взялся.

Шумно вздохнув, Чарли провёл одной ладонью вокруг основания члена Эггзи — горячо и совершенно недостаточно — и покачал головой.

— Сегодня ночь исполнения моих желаний, верно? — что, неужели ты, скотина, собираешься только издеваться? — Блядь, он такой толстый.

А вот теперь его невозмутимый низкий голос дрогнул. Как и ладонь, обхватившая основание члена. Эггзи мотнул головой, с трудом удержав себя от того, чтобы не вскинуть бёдра навстречу этому прикосновению.

Кажется, он слишком давно не трахался нормально.

Потому что иначе объяснить свою слишком яркую реакцию Эггзи просто не мог.

— Чарли, — выдохнул он, надеясь, что это было требовательно и жёстко.

Чарли улыбнулся.

— Можешь просить погромче, — почти промурлыкал он. — И, пожалуйста, преврати это в стон. Я люблю громкие реакции на мои действия, — да ладно, с таким-то порнушным голосом требовать реакции от остальных вообще лишнее. — А сейчас посиди спокойно — я попробую забрать до конца.

Эггзи не был к этому готов. Совсем. Нет. Чёрт!

Чарли снова резко наклонился, выгибая спину, а потом так смело и так стремительно насадился ртом на член Эггзи, что это было почти… почти невозможно. И уж точно совершенно умопомрачительно.

Эггзи редко доставались глубокие минеты, но он вполне мог оценить мастерство Чарли. Мастерство. Бля.

Горло у него было словно шёлковое на ощупь, и такое узкое и горячее...

— Блядь!

Чарли снова отстранился, и снова с этим пошлейшим мокрым звуком, и ниточка его слюны протянулась от головки члена Эггзи к его губам, блядь, что за ад.

— Это было бурно, — нестерпимо довольно пророкотал Чарли и скользнул кончиками пальцев по судорожно стиснутым пальцам Эггзи. — О да. Мне понравилось.

— Твой голос стал ещё более блядским, — хрипло отметил Эггзи, потому что это было единственное, о чём он мог думать нормально. Он отдёрнул руку в сторону, снова отпуская многострадальную простыню. Чарли выглядел совершенно неприлично — мокрые губы, горящие глаза, упавшая на лоб и уже влажная прядь волос. Он медленно облизнулся, словно смакуя вкус Эггзи, и это было невозможно, ужасно, адски горячо.

Из-за перенапряжения. Из-за страха. Из-за предчувствия всякого пиздеца. Не иначе.

Эггзи пялился на этого нового, совершенно незнакомого Чарли, абсолютно голого, очевидно возбуждённого, откровенно заинтересованного, и то, что ему действительно нравилось происходящее, не подвергалось сомнению.

От этой мысли у Эггзи член дёрнулся. И, блядь, как же хотелось, чтобы Чарли снова наклонился к нему, обхватил губами, заглотил как можно глубже, так, чтобы он уткнулся своим слишком длинным носом Эггзи в пах, и блядь, блядь, блядь.

— Вини в этом свой член, — широко и ярко улыбнулся Чарли, снова облизнулся и — наконец-то! — вернулся к своему делу.

У него был очень ловкий и очень настырный язык — он словно изучал им член Эггзи с дотошностью отличника (или шпиона). И внимательно наблюдал за реакциями — Эггзи обожал сильное и быстрое движение языка под уздечкой, но был совершенно равнодушен к лёгкому посасыванию головки. И немного терял голову, если его яйца брали в ладонь и массировали пальцами.

Чарли выяснил всё это буквально за пару минут и теперь совершенно безжалостно сводил Эггзи с ума, повторяя самые умопомрачительные вещи снова, и снова, и снова. А уж когда он заглатывал до самого конца и, чёрт возьми, сжимал горло, то Эггзи только каким-то чудом не хватал его за затылок, чтобы удержать в этом положении подольше.

Наверняка за такое своеволие Чарли бы ему руку вывернул, потому что явно внимательно следил за каждым своим движением, чтобы позорно не закашляться или не подавиться. Хотя его контроль над рвотным рефлексом впечатлял.

Ладно, к чёрту, обо всём этом Эггзи старательно думал лишь ради того, чтобы не, эээ, блядь, какого вообще хуя Эггзи так сильно пробрало всего лишь от минета, да ещё и в исполнении Чарли? Это было совершенно незапланированным развитием событий!

Как-то совсем умопомрачительно сжав щёки, Чарли отстранился и небрежно вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони от совершенно неприличного количества слюны. Эггзи чуть не застонал от того, как прохладный воздух комнаты обжёг его напряжённый член. Отчаянная жажда кончить билась в ушах частящим пульсом, ему ведь совсем немного оставалось до оргазма! Ещё один заглот до самого конца, и Эггзи с удовольствием спустил бы Чарли прямо в горло.

— Мне так нравится смотреть на то, как тебе хорошо, — Чарли улыбался и звучал так, что у Эггзи чуть яйца не поджались. — Как будто представление для меня одного.

Да, блядь, ладно. Эггзи очень старался не слишком ярко реагировать, только вздыхал и хватался за чёртовы простыни. Но, чёрт возьми, да, да, это правда было хорошо. Даже то, что в процессе Чарли действительно следил за ним, смотрел из своего компрометирующего положения, и это выглядело так блядски, что впору было как-нибудь грязно комментировать.

Но Эггзи как-то не додумался до этого.

— Заткнись. И продолжай!

Чарли цокнул языком и наклонил голову к плечу:

— Нет уж, — властно сказал он. — Перевернись, будь так добр.

Эггзи напрягся:

— Что?

Наверное, Чарли с трудом удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза. И терпеливо ответил:

— Встань коленями на кровать, — выразительный взмах руки. — И выгнись. Я знаю, ты умеешь.

Очень странно слышать такое от человека, который стоит перед тобой на коленях, голый, взмыленный, откровенно возбуждённый и только что заглатывавший твой член до основания.

Эггзи сглотнул:

— Какого хуя?

— Мы здесь не для того, чтобы я тебе отсасывал.

Они некоторое время смотрели друг на друга — словно сражались взглядами. Чарли сейчас глядел снизу вверх — редкое явление — но всё равно оставался хозяином положения. Откровенный, горячий и… жадный. С раскрасневшимися губами. С лёгкой улыбкой, исказившей уголок его рта.

Проклятье.

— Конченый псих, — проворчал Эггзи и медленно, откровенно нехотя сначала залез на кровать с ногами, а потом перевернулся, встав на колени. Это было унизительно. Просто ужасно. Но, честно говоря, у Эггзи в ушах шумело от возбуждения, а это существенно влияло на его мыслительные способности.

— Возможно, — проворковал Чарли, и его взгляд реально можно было почувствовать кожей. — Но пока ты меня слушаешься, меня всё устраивает.

— Ненавижу тебя, — рыкнул Эггзи, уткнувшись лбом в сложенные руки.

Чарли бесшумно забрался на кровать следом — только матрас немного прогнулся — и провёл ладонью по спине Эггзи. Сначала это было мимолётное прикосновение, лёгкое и щекотное, но ближе к пояснице Чарли усилил нажим почти до боли.

— Я знаю, — сказал он просто и низко. — Ты такой горячий.

Кто бы говорил, хотел сказать Эггзи, потому что ладони на его боках казались словно раскалёнными. Это было одновременно странно и неприятно, но в то же время волнующе.

Но у Эггзи вышло только что-то невразумительное:

— Мххх.

Под нажимом сильных рук он был вынужден больше прогнуться в пояснице, унизительно выставляя задницу. Но, чёрт, от этой позы Эггзи стало так жарко, что он на мгновение вообще забыл, где и с кем находится.

Но Чарли не мог просто заткнуться и действовать, нет.

— И спина, — протянул он, обеими ладонями пройдясь вдоль позвоночника Эггзи почти в массажном движении. — Охуенная спина, ты в курсе? Рельефная и такая проработанная. Загляденье.

Какого хуя он вообще трещит? Эггзи, конечно, был в курсе, что у него хорошо накачанная спина, он немало часов в спортзале убил на это. Сообщать ему очевидные вещи со стороны Чарли было откровенно странно.

Он тянул время? Выебывался? С ума сошёл?

— Можешь продолжать, а я пока посплю, — скучающим тоном прогудел Эггзи и поудобнее устроился щекой на своих руках. Очень хотелось вытянуться на животе, а не оставаться в этой ужасно откровенной позе, но Чарли споро придержал его за бедро, когда Эггзи попытался.

— Так не терпится? — Чарли чуть сжал пальцы на коже Эггзи. Ещё не ущипнул, но уже близко. — Всегда знал, что тебе хочется член в себе.

Что, серьёзно? Грязные разговорчики?

Блядь, всё это становилось ещё хуже, чем могло бы.

— Нихуя, — Эггзи отстранился от ладони Чарли, потому что не любил щипки. — Ты скучен и утомителен.

Что может быть зануднее якобы пошлой болтовни в постели, чёрт возьми, особенно в таком случае.

— Скучен и утомителен? Неужели? — вкрадчиво спросил Чарли и тут же мощно сжал ягодицы Эггзи. Это было горячо и неожиданно, и как-то так… так… Что Эггзи чудом не вскинулся.

— У меня вообще такое чувство, что это твой первый раз, — стараясь дышать нормально, отозвался он. Ладони Чарли сжимали, отпускали, снова сжимали, уже сильнее, потом нагло и властно массировали его задницу, и это, мягко говоря, отвлекало. — Никто не даёт без… ох! пари?

Чарли словно жадно изучал его, пытался насладиться, и эти наглые руки на заднице сбивали Эггзи со всякой мысли.

Как и то, что его напряжённый член покачивался под животом, когда Чарли слишком усердно сжимал его, и Эггзи немного толкало вперёд.

— Если бы это был мой первый раз, я бы не позавидовал твоей заднице, — нагло сообщил Чарли и с нажимом развёл руками в стороны, неприятно натягивая кожу. — Но не волнуйся. Я достаточно опытен, чтобы сделать тебе хорошо.

Да неужели? А лапаешь меня так, словно впервые в жизни до другого человека добрался.

Эггзи резко выдохнул.

— Блядь. Отсоси.

— Кажется, эту стадию мы уже прошли.

— Ты так блядски выглядел с моим членом во рту, — проворчал Эггзи, зажмурившись. Образ растянутых вокруг его члена губ Чарли тут же встал перед глазами, и от этого стало слишком жарко и слишком… слишком.

Чёрт. Как жаль, что Чарли не остановился на этом способе исполнения своего проклятого желания.

— Посмотрим, как ты будешь выглядеть с моим членом в заднице, — вкрадчиво сказал Чарли, наклонившись к Эггзи поближе. Почти прижавшись грудью к спине — обжигающее, сбивающее с толку ощущение. Эггзи вздрогнул всем телом и повёл плечами, попытался отстраниться, но руки на его бёдрах держали крепко и уверенно.

Слишком уверенно.

— Твою мать, — Эггзи не хотел думать об этом, не хотел, не хотел, не хотел. Он отчаянно надеялся, что до этого не дойдёт. Блядь. Проклятье!

— Ты так реагируешь на прикосновения, — в это время продолжил ворковать Чарли. — Будто это лучшая ласка, которую ты получал.

Самодовольная сволочь. Эггзи тут вообще-то от страха потряхивало, и то, что при этом ещё и возбуждением скручивало, совершенно точно было не в счёт.

— Может, это омерзение.

— Омерзение не может существовать одновременно с таким крепким стояком, — Чарли внезапно и очень нагло сжал яйца Эггзи. Нагло, но в то же время почти нежно. У Эггзи дыхание перехватило. — Ого. Полные. Ты давно не кончал, детка?

Его голос скатился до такого тембра, что, казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и в инфразвук перейдёт. Честное слово, этот голос можно было ощутить физически — шершавая, мощная дрожь, словно ласкающая изнутри.

— Блядь, — Эггзи несколько раз с силой вдохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки. — Я готов выебать тебя в рот ещё раз, только чтобы ты замолчал.

— Нет уж, — и не нужно было видеть улыбку Чарли, чтобы, блядь, знать о ней. — Молчат только те, кому нечего описывать. А у меня есть целый ты, — Чарли снова развёл ладонями ягодицы Эггзи, и от этого он жалко хватанул воздух ртом. — Ты ведь подрочил себе задницу.

Эггзи резко распахнул глаза и попытался рвануться вперёд. Именно попытался, потому что силы ему резко отказали. Получилось только немного дёрнуться, но Чарли, конечно, всё ещё держал его слишком крепко и слишком уверенно, разводя ягодицы до зудящего натяжения кожи и, судя по всему, внимательно рассматривая открывшуюся ему, блядь, картину.

— Этого не видно, не волнуйся, — тут же «успокоил» его Чарли, словно услышал всю эту россыпь панических мыслей, — но я очень хорошо представляю, — Чарли прочистил горло и продолжил своё издевательство посредством порнушного тембра: — Ты, наверное, зажимался. И добавлял больше смазки. И разводил ноги шире, потому что тебе понравилось…

Эггзи почти зарычал:

— Я сейчас сам тебя выебу. Переверну и уткну лицом в подушку.

Смех у Чарли тоже был абсолютно неприличный — ласковый рокот грома, стихия, рвущаяся забраться под кожу и вытряхнуть всё, кроме дрожи. Пиздец. Эггзи судорожно схватился за простынь, пока вдоль его позвоночника рассыпались волны мурашек.

— Я буду даже не против, но тогда наше свидание придётся повторить, — почти ласково сказал Чарли, массируя большими пальцами кожу Эггзи. — Готов перевести это на постоянную основу?

— Блядь.

И снова этот смех.

— Хочу, чтобы у тебя в лексиконе осталось только это слово. Хотя оно и так явно преобладает.

Эггзи отчаянно зажмурился, надеясь вытряхнуть из себя этот колдовской (порнографический) кошмар, а потом вдруг Чарли обдал горячим и влажным дыханием поясницу Эггзи, мимолётно поцеловал в ягодицу, а после…

А что было после, Эггзи сообразил далеко не сразу. Его обожгло горячим и влажным, неожиданно сильным и чертовски бесстыдным. Это ощущение было таким… откровенным, таким неожиданным, таким абсолютно неприемлемым и в то же время пробирающим, что Эггзи в первые мгновения не понимал, где именно оно рождается и что именно его вызывает.

Потом — через слишком долгое мгновение — до Эггзи дошло.

— Чарли! — вскрикнул он и воспользовался вернувшимися силами. Рванул вперёд, проехавшись по простынями коленями, и даже почти вырвался из хватки горячих ладоней, но Чарли резко придержал его за бёдра и прижал к себе.

И кажется, беззвучно рассмеялся.

— Хотя нет, — поборов сопротивление Эггзи, сказал он. — Такой крик нравится мне больше.

И снова, блядь, провёл языком от яиц до… до...

— Что ты, блядь, творишь!

Чарли отстранился, и Эггзи отчаянно надеялся, что он там не облизывается.

— Вылизываю тебя, — просто сообщил этот грёбаный извращенец. — Это называется «римминг», если ты не в курсе. Ты засовываешь язык кому-то в задницу, и твой партнёр кончает от этого. Попробуй как-нибудь, оно того стоит.

И как у него вообще выходит такие длинные реплики выговаривать, чёрт возьми!

Эггзи хотел было возмутиться и послать его на хуй, но Чарли снова наклонился, лизнул поясницу и скользнул ниже, невероятно горячий, скользкий и настырный. И мягкий. И всё же сильный.

— Прекрати! — кажется, вышло не слишком требовательно, скорее истерично. Или отчаянно. Эггзи до боли прикусил губу и попытался порвать чёртову простынь, но ткань оказалась крепкой.

Это было слишком, до боли откровенно и как-то чересчур интимно. Эггзи, конечно, прекрасно знал о том, что такое римминг, но никогда не понимал этого… этого... Блядь.

— Ни за что, — через несколько умопомрачительных движений языка оторвался от своего занятия Чарли. Он звучал немного хрипло, но так довольно, словно, мать его, это ему вылизывали задницу. — То, что тебе стыдно — твои проблемы.

Да пошёл ты!

— Не волнуйся, — скользя пальцами кругами по бёдрам, словно успокаивая, прогудел Чарли. Только вот движения его рук нихуя не успокаивали, только нервировали и заставляли Эггзи подбираться всем телом ещё сильнее. — Ты чистый. И пахнешь мылом. Ты хорошо подготовился, Эггзи.

От этого Эггзи чуть не взвыл.

— Быть может, — продолжил Чарли и вдруг как-то почти нежно взвесил яйца Эггзи обжигающе горячей рукой, — ты так хорошо подготавливался, что чуть не кончил. Но остановил себя в последний момент? Ты весь гудишь от недотраха. Я чувствую, как тебя потряхивает. Почему ты остановил себя? Я уверен, что ты возбудился. Ощущения сначала были непривычные, но потом захватывающие, верно? Ты решил оставить всю свою сперму для меня, м, Эггзи?

Засунь свой язык себе в задницу, хотел сказать Эггзи в ответ. Вместе со всеми твоими ужасными грязными разговорчиками. Заткнись и, блядь, действуй.

Эггзи смог только невнятно выругаться в сбитую простынь.

— Ты так сжимаешься, знаешь, — Чарли горячо выдохнул, обжигая дыханием влажную от его слюны кожу. — Как будто твоя задница уже предвкушает мой член внутри.

— Уёбок! — прохрипел Эггзи, снова попытался вырваться и снова потерпел неудачу, сокрушённо уткнулся лбом в постель и схватился за собственный затылок. Чарли в ответ сначала широко лизнул, заставив Эггзи слабо вздрогнуть и зашипеть, а потом отстранился, массируя пальцами бёдра, поясницу, бока. Его руки были словно повсюду, стремительные, обжигающие, уверенные донельзя.

— Это такой комплимент? — риторически спросил Чарли. — Спасибо. С твоего позволения, я продолжу.

И продолжил так, что Эггзи на пару минут точно забыл, как дышать. Он отчаянно вдыхал, а потом никак не мог вытолкнуть воздух из лёгких обратно, потому что, казалось, Чарли не просто вылизывал его, а таким извращённым способом до его мозгов пытался добраться. Добраться и превратить их в кашу из ощущений и обрывков панического ужаса и кипящей жажды. Язык Чарли был настоящим кошмаром — в прямом и в переносном смысле, чёрт возьми, и Эггзи не знал, что было хуже: то, как Чарли размашисто и очень влажно вылизывал его без всякого стеснения, или то, как Чарли не менее бесстыдно болтал всякую пошлую чушь.

Какое счастье, что он не мог делать эти две вещи одновременно.

И Эггзи не знал, был ли он рад, когда Чарли наконец отстранился. С одной стороны, изощрённая пытка закончилась, а с другой, Чарли же сейчас снова начнёт болтать…

А ещё Эггзи окатило удивительно холодным воздухом по влажной коже, и от этого все ощущения, казалось, только обострились.

— Блядь…

— Тебе хорошо, верно? — самодовольно осведомился Чарли.

И нахрена он задаёт такие тупые вопросы, если и так прекрасно знает ответ? Эггзи отчаянно старался молчать в процессе, но всё равно не мог сдержать себя полностью. Да и не то чтобы хотел этого.

Но такое откровенное издевательство со стороны Чарли выводило из себя.

— Я тебя убью, — прохрипел Эггзи и резко повёл бёдрами, пытаясь скинуть блядские руки Чарли, не пребывающие в покое ни секунды.

— Однажды, возможно, — согласился Чарли с изрядной долей фальшивой задумчивости в голосе. А потом усмехнулся и лизнул Эггзи в ягодицу. — Но сегодня ты подо мной кончишь.

От этого весьма скромного прикосновения языка (если сравнить с остальными, конечно) Эггзи почему-то пробрало чуть ли не до костей. Он со свистом выдохнул, мотнул головой в попытке избавиться от пузырящейся лёгкости в висках и прорычал:

— Похоже, ты не оставляешь мне выбора.

Чёрт возьми, если бы Чарли не игнорировал возбуждённый уже почти до боли член Эггзи, то хватило бы всего пары прикосновений, чтобы кончить. Эггзи уже пытался сжать себя сам — но Чарли был внимательным ублюдком и не позволил ему дотронуться до себя.

А Эггзи пока что был не в том состоянии, чтобы умолять или бороться за собственный оргазм. Это было бы унизительно.

— Немного расслабься, — попросил Чарли, отстранившись сильнее, отчего Эггзи сразу стало проще дышать, но сделалось холодно.

И на контрасте с этим проклятые руки Чарли...

— ...это пальцы? — запоздало осознал Эггзи свои ощущения и застыл. Ну он и идиот. Пальцы Чарли были не менее влажными, чем его язык — так значит, Эггзи не показалось, и это только что щёлкнула крышка тюбика со смазкой? Но язык у Чарли был горячее и… настырнее. Мягче, но настырнее. Пальцами же он действительно так аккуратно, что Эггзи даже особого неудобства не почувствовал.

Он просто охуел от самого факта. Хотя, казалось бы, всё к этому и шло.

Чарли молчал даже как-то подозрительно долго. И двигался столь осторожно, что Эггзи окончательно запутался в своих ощущениях.

— Конечно, я бы мог сразу трахнуть тебя членом, но… — наконец подал голос Чарли, почти сочась от какого-то невероятного удовольствия. Эггзи нервно повёл плечами и снова застыл, пытаясь дышать.

Просто дышать.

— Ненавижу тебя, — выдохнул он и зажмурился до цветных кругов перед глазами. — Блядь.

— А мне нравится, — Чарли медленно провернул пальцы, отчего у Эггзи закружилась голова. — Я совсем неглубоко, ты же это ощущаешь? Самое чувствительное место, после простаты, конечно.

О, Эггзи ещё как ощущал. Ещё бы он не ощущал, когда, кажется, два пальца Чарли почти ласково, но неуклонно растягивали его изнутри. Неглубоко, да, но Эггзи казалось, что он чувствует каждый дюйм этих чёртовых пальцев, и это было совершенно умопомрачительно даже по сравнению с тем, что творил с ним до этого язык Чарли.

— Твою ж…

— Мне так нравится раскрывать тебя, — продолжал болтать Чарли. Он немного задыхался, иногда начинал сипеть, останавливался и коротко прочищал горло, но его голос всё равно звучал как порнографическая пытка для ушей. — Напрягись немного… вот так, да. Хорошо, — Эггзи сдавленно застонал, отчаянно пытаясь не двигаться. А Чарли не останавливался — ни пальцами, ни голосом: — Они уже до конца, чувствуешь?

Эггзи вздрогнул и застонал громче, потому что ему стало очень, слишком, чересчур много, но совсем не больно, нет. Чарли действовал аккуратно, чтоб его. Неуклонно, уверенно, плавно, Эггзи чувствовал каждую фалангу его длиннющих пальцев и захлёбывался от этих ярких, оглушающих ощущений.

Как же блядски хотелось просто сжать свой член ладонью.

— Разумеется, чувствуешь, — ответил сам себе Чарли. Он резко охрип. — Такой жаркий внутри. И такой красивый.

У Эггзи вдруг зашумело в ушах, так что признание Чарли до него дошло не сразу и как будто издалека.

Красивый?

Как вообще можно сказать такое о человеке, задницу которого растягиваешь пальцами? Эггзи попытался приподняться на локтях, но услышал смачный и очень пошлый звук — хлюпанье смазки — и обмяк обратно, надеясь, что ему кажется, и его колени не разъезжаются в стороны.

— Ты всегда красивый, но в этой позе смотришься совсем охуенно, — помолчав, добавил Чарли и как-то так двинул пальцами, что к Эггзи резко вернулись силы хотя бы двигать языком. — Готовым на всё, что я могу предложить.

Или нет, это не мастерство рук Чарли было виновато, а его болтовня. Эггзи вскинулся и оскалился, пусть Чарли и не мог этого видеть:

— Ну уж не на всё.

Свободной рукой Чарли погладил Эггзи по бедру, словно дикого зверя успокаивал.

— Я знаю, — просто сказал он, и желание артачиться куда-то ушло. — Не представляешь, какой вид мне открывается.

Не представляю и представлять не хочу. Блядь.

— Ты так сжимаешься, будто не хочешь, чтобы я вытаскивал пальцы, — Чарли двинул рукой назад, и Эггзи неосознанно потянулся вслед за ним, а потом, осознав это, резко напрягся и застонал сквозь зубы. Стало немного больно, но это была даже хорошая боль. К тому же, Чарли тут же погладил Эггзи изнутри как-то так, что захотелось ринуться всем телом куда-то вверх и сгореть в пепел к чертям. Как Эггзи удержался хотя бы от громкого стона, он и сам не знал.

— Или ты боишься того, что последует? — спросил Чарли.

Да, Эггзи боялся. Блядски боялся. Его холодом обдавало, стоило задуматься об этом, но пока что Чарли весьма успешно отвлекал его, потому что всё, о чём мог думать Эггзи — это о том, как у него от каждого движения яйца поджимаются.

Впрочем, если руками Чарли и отвлекал его, то болтовня неумолимо напоминала о неизбежном и жутком:

— Не волнуйся, я пока не собираюсь засовывать в тебя член, — ласково сказал Чарли. — Я собираюсь насладиться сначала так.

— Ты ещё и удовольствие… Ох! — от какого-то долгого и неожиданно мощного движения Чарли Эггзи запрокинул голову, чувствуя, как подавленный стон вибрирует в горле, — ...от этого получаешь?

— Ты думаешь, я просто так стараюсь? — удивился Чарли. — Ты восхитительно выглядишь.

Эггзи просто замотал головой, отказываясь осознавать дурацкую болтовню Чарли, да только его голос всё равно словно эхом звучал в ушах — точнее, вибрировал, и, кажется, у Эггзи просто обнаружилась какая-то эрогенная зона, связанная со слуховым аппаратом. Эрогенная зона, реагирующая на конкретный голос конкретного человека.

А Чарли тем временем вдруг наклонился ближе — невидимый, но горячий — и обвёл языком собственные пальцы по кругу.

— Блядь, — упавшим голосом констатировал Эггзи. — Твой язык я ненавижу отдельно.

Во всех смыслах.

— Ты так смешно вздрагиваешь, когда я лижу тебя, — признался Чарли и сжал Эггзи за бедро второй рукой. — Не смог удержаться. Выстави зад ещё немного, пожалуйста?

Рука скользнула вверх по бедру, дошла до поясницы и немного надавила. Совсем чуть-чуть, этот намёк можно было легко проигнорировать, но Эггзи почему-то подчинился, прогибаясь и выставляя задницу ещё сильнее, чем было до этого.

— Твою мать, — Эггзи распахнул глаза, слепо уставился вперёд — сбитая простынь, чрезмерное количество подушек, а дальше зрение не фокусировалось. В этой позе Эггзи чувствовал себя преступно открытым и мокрым, а ещё отчаянно, до невозможности возбуждённым. Член был как каменный, чуть ли не к животу прижимался, и Эггзи порой ловил себя на том, как мелко двигает бёдрами в бесполезной и жалкой попытке как-то уменьшить это адское напряжение, скрутившее всё ниже пупка.

— Послушный мальчик, — проворковал Чарли, и Эггзи немедленно захотелось пнуть его в живот, ведь поза была как раз подходящая. — Сейчас я попробую с двух рук.

Когда Эггзи сообразил, что Чарли имел в виду, то запаниковал. Но паника ему не помогла. Пальцы Чарли исчезли, оставив после себя странное ощущение то ли свободы, то ли пустоты, но через мгновение — и щелчок крышки от смазки — вернулись. В том же количестве, но, чёрт возьми, да, с двух рук.

— Да прекрати ты зажиматься, — Чарли мокро поцеловал Эггзи в ягодицу, не прекращая движения пальцев. — Знаешь, на ней правда родинки, — Эггзи сдавленно ухнул в ответ, пытаясь расслабиться и дышать нормально, но ему всё казалось, что его натягивает до предела, и от этого все мышцы напрягались до боли.

Чарли остановился, и хотя Эггзи не видел его лица, всё равно ощущал его горячий, даже обжигающий взгляд.

— Я буду действовать медленно и осторожно, если ты будешь реагировать вслух, — пообещал Чарли и медленно и осторожно, но очень метко сотворил что-то такое пальцами внутри, что...

— Чарли, — Эггзи резко вдохнул. — Ох, — дрожь раскатилась от копчика до загривка. — Ебать.

— Да, — пророкотал Чарли. — Примерно так. Сейчас мой рот будет немного занят, но я хочу послушать тебя.

А не пошёл бы ты со своими желаниями, мудак?

Через мгновение Эггзи забыл все свои возмущения, потому что Чарли принялся за него всерьёз. Совсем всерьёз. Эггзи чувствовал его лучше, чем хотелось бы — горячего, задевающего кончиками волос кожу, деликатно и в то же время безжалостно двигающего пальцами, совершенно бесстыдно добавляющего ощущений языком. Он вылизывал, нажимал, прокручивал, вздыхал, обдавал дыханием, снова, и снова, и снова, и это просто не укладывалось в голове, а ещё превращало Эггзи в клокочущую от ощущений бездумную массу.

Потому что Чарли слишком хорошо, видимо, знал, как действовать с чужой задницей так, чтобы выбить из головы её обладателя все мысли. Вообще все.

Эггзи казалось, что он горит изнутри. Мокрый от пота, дрожащий от возбуждения и того, что творил с ним Чарли, он хватался за простыни и за самого себя, отчаянно пытался сдержать стоны, но терпел неудачу, старался дышать, но всё равно задыхался, и все попытки держать себя в руках и сохранять хотя бы видимость сознания проваливались — потому что Чарли был непреклонен и абсолютно невыносим.

Его язык стоило запретить на международном уровне.

— Блядь! — Эггзи, не выдержав, вскрикнул и вскинулся, подавился собственным стоном, потому что Чарли, кажется, развёл пальцы в сторону, скользнув между ними языком. От натяжения мышц и ощущения заполненности Эггзи не материться хотелось, а орать в голос.

И боль тут была не при чём.

— Восхитительная реакция, — громко причмокнув губами, заявил Чарли. Обжёг выдохом разгорячённого и мокрого от смазки Эггзи, быстро лизнул и продолжил: — Всего лишь два пальца и язык, а ты уже виляешь бёдрами и просишь большего. Ты ведь хочешь большего, Эггзи?

Виляешь бёдрами? Эггзи попытался зарычать, но вышло что-то, подозрительно похожее на всхлип.

— Ненавижу тебя!

Чарли хмыкнул очень низким голосом, и от этого Эггзи вздрогнул всем телом и поймал себя на том, что действительно подаётся навстречу движениям проклятых пальцев.

— Я не услышал того, чего хотел.

Эггзи чуть не взревел, накрыл голову руками, уткнувшись носом в постель, а потом невнятно приказал:

— Просто заткнись и продолжай.

Чарли резко и громко выдохнул.

— С удовольствием, — кажется, он весь напрягся. — Ох, блядь. Не могу.

Эггзи немного приподнялся и повернул голову — руки Чарли дрогнули, а голос поплыл, и это было странно, но очень красноречиво.

— Если ты кончишь от того, чёрт, что трахаешь меня рукой, мне будет очень весело, — довольно чётко произнёс Эггзи и медленно подался назад, на распирающее его пальцы, чтобы проверить свою догадку.

Кажется, Чарли поперхнулся. Задышал чаще так точно.

Эггзи почувствовал удовлетворяющее злорадство и понадеялся, что это заткнёт чертового Чарли, но хуй тут. Даже откровенно задыхаясь, Чарли продолжил свою болтовню, за которую заткнуть его хотелось ещё больше, причём каким-нибудь способом, столь же неприличным, как и его голос.

— Ты охуительный, — хрипло и блядски сексуально начал Чарли. Он торопился, срывался, замирал на полуслове, но всё равно продолжал говорить и двигать руками: — Ты не представляешь, насколько охуительный. Такой красивый, раскрытый, непокорный, — Чарли снова лизнул Эггзи, заставив его задрожать и напрячься всем телом. — Такие мышцы, и такой голос, что умереть можно. И материшься так, что кончить можно.

Проглотив очередное ругательство, Эггзи сипло поинтересовался:

— Это вместо признания в любви?

Чарли как-то нервно хохотнул в ответ. Впервые за происходящее безумие Эггзи пожалел, что не видит его лица. Чарли оставался где-то там, за его спиной, поклоняющийся его заднице, невидимый. Пусть Эггзи и чувствовал его лучше, чем хотелось бы, пусть Чарли и болтал без умолку, выдавая себя с головой, посмотреть на него захотелось особенно сильно.

Вместо этого Эггзи закрыл глаза и задышал через нос, сдерживая рвущиеся стоны. Они замирали где-то в груди, вибрируя, и от этого становилось только хуже.

— Именно, — ответил Чарли с заметным опозданием. Он дышал всё чаще, почти задыхался, и его откровенно вело. — Такая задница, пиздец. Ты знаешь, я без ума от тебя, всё это время был, с ума сходил, и вот ты, блядь, в моих руках.

Коротко простонав, Чарли поцеловал по очереди обе ягодицы Эггзи, лизнул — наверное, в районе родинок, — и прижался щекой. Его слова звенели в голове, множась и отражаясь, и Эггзи не сразу понимал их смысл.

— О, я даже и близко не представлял, что ты такой, — раскатисто и слишком громко продолжил Чарли. — Так реагируешь. Ярко и чувственно. Моей фантазии на это не хватало, я думал, ты будешь сдержанным и холодным, но…

Эггзи коротко рыкнул. Он был бы и рад оставаться сдержанным и холодным, но просто не мог себя контролировать. Он собирался быть таким, честное слово, он собирался просто сцепить зубы и терпеть, но всё пошло как-то не так после того, как Чарли продемонстрировал возможности своего рта на члене Эггзи.

Тут и статуя бы возбудилась, чёрт возьми!

Хотя Эггзи с радостью вернулся бы к стадии минета, однако Чарли был очень… ххх… убедителен не только умениями своего рта, но и, чтоб их, пальцев.

— ...и вот ты мой, — Чарли судорожно вздохнул и развёл пальцы так широко, что Эггзи весь выгнулся и замер, мелко дрожа. — И я могу сделать с тобой всё, что представлял, — эти слова словно раскатились по коже Эггзи волной более крупной дрожи. — И тебе понравится, потому что я, блядь, приложу все усилия, чтобы тебе очень понравилось.

Эггзи до боли закусил губу, безуспешно сдерживая стон. Чарли сжал зубами его бедро, а потом уткнулся лбом в поясницу.

— Такой блядски невозможный, так говоришь, так стонешь, твой голос, боже, я в голове уже несколько раз кончил, блядь, я не могу держаться, — скороговоркой выдохнул он. — Эггзи.

И вздрогнул. Всем телом вздрогнул, так, что Эггзи чётко почувствовал это — и почему-то чуть не застонал от этого.

— Когда ты… блядь… — Эггзи сжался, расслабился, громко сглотнул, хотя в горле пересохло, — делаешь комплименты моему голосу, ты не слышишь себя.

— О, — Чарли надрывно засмеялся, — я знаю. Это часть плана. Тебе должно нравиться всё, и тебе будет нравиться. Я бы мог заставить тебя кончить задницей. От одних только пальцев. Я столько раз представлял, что ты кричишь в моих руках, что сейчас никак не могу поверить. Орать хочу от восторга.

Чарли понесло. Чёрт возьми, он захлёбывался словами. Он вообще осознавал, что болтает? Кажется, нет. Просто говорил, говорил, говорил, задыхаясь и постоянно сглатывая, насаживая Эггзи на свои пальцы, прижимаясь, чтобы тут же отстраниться, беспорядочно целуя, двигаясь и замирая снова и снова.

Эггзи тонул в этом.

— Я… тоже, — выдохнул он, осознал, что сказал, и скупо выругался: — Твою мать.

Кричать и правда хотелось, и глупо было это отрицать, потому что сдерживаться становилось всё сложнее.

— Я знаю, — Чарли поцеловал его куда-то в поясницу. — Чувствую. Я буду не против, если ты прямо заорёшь. Правда, я, наверное, кончу, — он издал странный звук — нечто среднее между стоном и смешком. — Прямо тебе на задницу, представляешь? Давно мечтал. Но у меня встанет снова, обязательно, потому что я не могу упустить такой шанс.

Он торопился, задыхался, его голос срывался, и это было так странно и так неожиданно.

Эггзи нашёл в себе силы приподнялся на руках и обернуться — впервые за всё это время. Чарли был весь красный и мокрый чуть ли не насквозь. С искусанными, влажными губами и блестящими глазами. Кажется, его трясло. Эггзи не был уверен, потому что его трясло тоже.

Когда Чарли заметил его взгляд, то словно смутился. Отвернулся, прикрыв глаза, но Эггзи всё равно видел его — жаркого, возбуждённого до дрожи, откровенного, абсолютно… открытого?

Чарли оскалился и выкрутил руки так, что у Эггзи внутри словно что-то взорвалось. Острой вспышкой такого пряного удовольствия, что оно докатилось от, блядь, задницы до самых висков, и Эггзи ничего не оставалось, кроме как поддаться всем телом вслед за этим взрывом и уткнуться лбом обратно в постель.

— Чарли, — он закусил уголок неожиданно оказавшейся рядом подушки, но Чарли тут же заставил его поднять голову.

— Нет уж. Я хочу слышать. Все блядские звуки, которые ты произносишь, — немного жёстко сказал он, но жар в его голосе выдавал его с головой. — Я знаю, что тебе стыдно. Это — часть всего происходящего. Самая лучшая часть.

Чарли прочистил горло, задвигался, убрав одну руку. Эггзи судорожно сжался, всхлипнул, а Чарли добавил смазки и теперь действовал только одной рукой. Медленнее, чем раньше, двигаясь по кругу, и от этого у Эггзи перед глазами темнело.

Всё тело горело лихорадочно и до боли хорошо, а член так напрягся, что терпеть не было никаких сил.

— Мне скоро придётся тебя держать, знаешь? — спросил Чарли, отдышавшись. По крайней мере, звучал он чуть более уверенно. — Потому что ты сам на это явно больше не способен. Весь дрожишь, будто от желания. Уже тянет внутри жаждой принять больше? Твоё тело знает всё лучше тебя.

Блядь, эта его болтовня сводила Эггзи с ума едва ли не сильнее, чем то, что Чарли делал с ним руками!

— Это слишком, — полузадушенно признался Эггзи подушке, сжимая её так мощно, что стало больно.

— Всего лишь два пальца, просто я очень хорошо ими пользуюсь, — горячо объяснил Чарли. — И ещё море смазки. Ты же слышишь, как хлюпает? Невероятно возбуждающий звук, правда?

Ещё бы не слышать, чёрт возьми!

Эггзи запрокинул голову, но тут же снова уткнулся в подушку, не зная, куда деться от… от всего этого.

— И блядский, — ебать, это у Эггзи такой голос? Ломанный и хриплый, с ума сойти.

— Именно, — согласился Чарли, намеренно двигая рукой так, чтобы блядский звук повторялся снова и снова, и громче, и откровеннее. — Хорошо ловишь мою мысль. Это даже не звук блядский. Это ты блядский сейчас, Эггзи.

А потом Чарли вдруг оказался… повсюду. Одуряюще горячий, он прижался к спине Эггзи грудью, выдохнув последние слова прямо на ухо. От этого Эггзи окатило влажным жаром, который проник под кожу и словно впитался в мышцы. Такая близость Чарли сбила с толку, окончательно разрушила все заслоны, смыла последние остатки разумных мыслей. Эггзи побежденно закрыл глаза, расплываясь в этой мешанине ощущений и запахов — одеколон Чарли распался на составляющие и перекрутился с запахами пота и терпкого возбуждения. Совершенно крышесносный коктейль, даже дышать было страшно.

— Боже.

Чарли усмехнулся Эггзи на ухо и влажно прикусил мочку, прежде чем ответить:

— Ты уже начал умолять меня? Я ожидал этого несколько позже.

И вот манипуляции с ушами были запрещённым приёмом. Эггзи откровенно всхлипнул, попытался отстраниться и не смог, лишь сильнее подался на чёртовы пальцы в своей заднице, и это было невыносимо, слишком, чересчур!..

Эггзи чувствовал себя таким распалённым и таким одновременно разморённым и напряжённым, потому что возбуждение скручивалось всё туже и туже, сдавливало всё внутри предвкушением взрыва. Но всего того, что делал с ним Чарли, было недостаточно. Это было слишком, невыносимо, сокрушительно — и всё же недостаточно.


	8. Chapter 8

✖ ✖ ✖

— Я больше не могу, — простонал Эггзи, слепо пошарил ладонью по простыне, а потом завёл руку за спину и поймал Чарли за предплечье — скользкое, горячее и мощное. Сжал, сколько хватило сил, потому что выразить словами клокочущее в горле не выходило.

Прекрати, сжалься, дай мне больше, ну же, чёрт возьми! Дай!

— Потому что больно или потому что хорошо? — отозвался его мучитель, вливая свой преступный голос куда-то прямо в мозг.

Эггзи оскалился и вцепился в него сильнее.

— Чарли.

— Терпи. Будет лучше, — коротко пообещал Чарли. Теперь он говорил отрывисто и с присвистом, словно воздух раздирал ему лёгкие. И продолжал прижиматься к Эггзи грудью, распалённый и чрезмерно (недостаточно) близкий. — Так сжимаешься, я не могу. Я это чувствую, представляешь? И ты такой узкий, — несколько вдохов-выдохов, прокатившихся по скуле и шее. Как горячо. — Будто не трахал себя в душе пальцами вчера.

Невнятно хмыкнув, Эггзи медленно повёл бёдрами, самостоятельно выбирая угол проникновения чужих пальцев. От этого сладко поджалось где-то в животе, а потом прошибло словно разрядом тока, и Эггзи довольно заворчал.

— Сегодня.

Чарли как-то сдавленно ахнул и немного отстранился, впуская между их телами спасительно прохладный воздух, хотя легче не стало.

— Сегодня? — переспросил Чарли неожиданно высоким голосом, Эггзи даже не сразу понял, кто это произнёс. — И как, тебе понравилось? Я делаю это лучше, правда?

Хах, у Чарли даже язык заплетаться начал. Эггзи довольно хмыкнул и подался назад и вверх, пытаясь вернуть влажный и жаркий контакт кожи к коже, но Чарли отстранился слишком далеко, даже высвободил предплечье из хватки Эггзи.

Неужели Чарли так прошибло его признание? Эггзи зажмурился, смазанно вспоминая сегодняшнее утро. Как он долго сидел на краю ванной и рассматривал «подарок» Чарли, разрываясь между желанием послать всё к чёрту и отомстить самой страшной местью на свете. Как он всё-таки решился и полез в душ, и сжимал зубы всё сильнее, потому что всё это было так унизительно, глупо и совершенно нелепо, абсолютно ужасно, Эггзи в жизни не делал ничего более дурацкого и абсурдного…

Тем сильнее Эггзи удивился, когда у него встало.

Сначала он решил, что это механическое. Потом, задумавшись, прикоснулся к себе пальцами — провёл под яйцами и дальше. Судорожно сжался и выдохнул, когда его словно ворохом искр изнутри обожгло.

И как под рукой оказалась смазка, Эггзи понятия не имел — он вроде не держал таких вещей в ванной (зачем, если всё это хранится в спальне). Но смазка была, и Эггзи, вспомнив все эти дурацкие инструкции, присланные Чарли, решил — просто ради интереса — попробовать, чтобы выяснить, каких ощущений ему ждать… Он понимал, что в реальности всё будет чувствоваться не так, как с самим собой, но неожиданно… увлёкся?

Чарли был прав — сначала всё это было непривычно и до крайности странно, немного пугающе, отчаянно глупо, почти до смеха. А потом Эггзи осознал, что судорожно выдавливает на пальцы больше смазки, и торопится, и сжимается, и хватается свободной рукой за стенку, и стонет сквозь зубы, потому что это было…

Это было.

И, осознав это, Эггзи чуть не кончил — и потому тут же остановился. И ему понадобился долгий, очень долгий холодный душ, чтобы прийти в себя.

Потому что ну пиздец же. Это реально испугало Эггзи — и накрутило так, что он не мог найти себе места весь день, и маялся, слоняясь по дому, и порывался сбежать нахрен из страны, но всё равно, как заколдованный, пришёл к дому Чарли.

Проклятье.

Осознав всё это, Эггзи неразборчиво застонал и сильнее вжался лбом в постель. Выгнулся ещё круче, до сладкой ломоты в пояснице. Схватился сначала за пресловутые простыни, скользящие меж пальцев, а потом смазанно провёл по собственному затылку, вцепился в волосы, пытаясь то ли привести себя в чувство, то ли просто удержаться от чего-то.

Да, Чарли был прав. Он делал это лучше.

— Прекрасный звук, — явственно сглотнув, отреагировал Чарли на стон Эггзи. — Можешь повторить.

Эггзи повторил, но не потому, что послушался, а потому, что ему было, чёрт возьми, круто. Круто, но недостаточно. Ну же!

— Громче, милый, — выдохнул Чарли, возвращая свою вторую руку на бедро Эггзи. — Я почти не могу развести пальцы в стороны, знаешь? Мне придётся использовать много смазки, чтобы войти.

Блядь, вот он взял и всё испортил, придурок!

Эггзи напрягся всем телом и зло всхрапнул.

— Я сломаю тебе шею, — пообещал он.

— Как мы помним, сначала по плану твой оргазм, — проурчал Чарли. Его что, заводило, когда Эггзи обещал убить его? — Ты близко? Сможешь кончить только от моих пальцев в твоей заднице?

Он издевается, что ли? Хотя, ну да, как Эггзи мог забыть, что это грёбаный Чарли. Конечно, он издевался. Мудак.

И хотя Эггзи и правда был на грани, удушающей и нестерпимо близкой, ни о каком оргазме без чьей-нибудь руки на его члене не могло быть и речи. К сожалению. Или к счастью?

— Чарли, — зло сказал Эггзи.

— Даже если и сможешь, не торопись, — словно не услышав, произнёс Чарли. Кажется, он весь напрягся, но Эггзи не мог утверждать наверняка. — У меня действительно большие планы на тебя. Если ты кончишь раньше времени, мне придётся всё это повторять.

Сволочь, он совсем не делал всю ситуацию легче! Эггзи уже был готов прибить его, даже почти решил набраться сил для этого, только вот адское возбуждение до боли в члене реально мешало выполнить задуманное. Эггзи сцепил зубы и застонал, в который раз потянувшись к себе рукой.

Но Чарли — тоже в который раз — удивительно ловко перехватил его ладонь, не дав прикоснуться к ноющему от напряжения члену.

— А ты быстрый мальчик, да? — ласково спросил Чарли, сильнее сжал запястье Эггзи и отпустил.

— Из нас двоих… — Эггзи судорожно стиснул пальцы и зашипел, готовый выть от необходимости ощутить хоть какое-то прикосновение к члену, — сука… это ты скорострел.

— Посмотрим, — ещё более ласково протянул Чарли и вдруг вытащил пальцы из Эггзи. Это было плавное и почти тягучее движение, от которого Эггзи немного потерял голову. — Ты уже готов?

— К чему? — растерянно удивился Эггзи, застигнутый врасплох другой горячей ладонью, уверенно сжавшей его бок. — Я не…

А потом Эггзи понял. И блядь. Он не был к этому готов, совсем нет, даже с таким количеством смазки и после такой, чтоб его, подготовки.

— Тише-тише, — Чарли крепко держал его одной рукой, другой, кажется, направляя свой член. Свой блядски огромный член. — Будет лучше. Я обещаю.

Да неужели?!

Эггзи окончательно поднялся на руках, потому что страх и боль придали сил, и попытался вырваться или хотя бы отстраниться. Но почему-то не вышло — то ли Эггзи просто был слишком возбуждён, чтобы удирать, то ли Чарли знал, как правильно удерживать ретивую жертву.

— Ох, нет, — Эггзи часто-часто задышал. Если пальцы Чарли растягивали его деликатно, мягко и очень горячо, то член был… безжалостно огромным. — Чарли. Блядь. Пожалуйста, — реально огромным, слишком огромным, блядь, нет, Эггзи не был готов! — Не надо.

— Успокойся, — Чарли снова навалился на Эггзи, прижался грудью к спине, перехватил рукой под живот, поцеловал куда-то в загривок влажно и горячо, но все эти отвлекающие манёвры не сработали. — Я не буду делать тебе больно.

Ха! Эггзи уже было больно — пусть и не слишком сильно, нет, ему больше было страшно.

А кому не будет страшно, когда твою задницу натягивают на огромный и адски твёрдый член?

— Успокоил, твою мать, — Эггзи почти рычал, задыхаясь.

— Я серьёзно, — Чарли провёл кончиком носа по плечу Эггзи, обдал дыханием, лизнул, подбираясь к уху. — Выдохни. Тебе нравилось.

Нет, дорогой, даже запрещённый приём с сексуальным голосом прямо на ушко не сработает в этой ситуации.

— У меня всё упало, — неожиданно низко констатировал Эггзи и мотнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от очередного поцелуя в шею.

— Я быстро верну твой стояк обратно, — пообещал Чарли. Он дышал на удивление мерно, словно считал про себя. — Давай. Я не настолько большой, ты сможешь меня принять, если перестанешь сжиматься, как целка.

Мудак, скотина, сволочь носатая. И не только носатая. Проклятье, за что всё это Эггзи.

И вообще, что значит «как целка»?! А ничего, что Эггзи в прямом смысле, блядь, девственник в этом самом месте?!

Дерьмовые у Чарли способы успокаивать, конечно.

— Я… передумал, — Эггзи почти шипел, жмурясь. — Я утоплю тебя.

Чарли хмыкнул, жарко поцеловал в шею — снова, несмотря на все попытки Эггзи избежать этого — и провёл носом по плечу.

Эггзи захрипел и уцепился за это мимолётное ощущение в попытках отвлечься от того, что творилось намного ниже.

— Тебе доставляет удовольствие мысль о том, что я буду первым в твоей заднице? — Чарли вообще-то задыхался, почти как Эггзи, но болтать ему это не мешало. — Открою тебе это наслаждение, да, — вдох, выдох, движение после паузы, отчаянное желание Эггзи убить кого-нибудь, горячие пальцы Чарли на бёдрах, боках, предплечьях.

Слишком судорожное дыхание Чарли куда-то в загривок. И как у него только сил хватало на то, чтобы трещать.

— Держу пари, после меня ты начнёшь скакать только по членам, — Чарли снова скатился на такой низкий тон голоса, что это было почти за гранью. — Такое удовольствие забыть невозможно. И, да, да, знаешь, я специально не стал надевать презерватив. Всё равно мы с тобой раз в пару месяцев осмотр проходим, я даже смотрел твои результаты на днях, залюбоваться можно. Да и подготовился ты для меня отлично. Такой чистый, такой узкий, такой горячий, и после того, как я изучил тебя пальцами и языком, мне так нужно было ощутить это прямо, без преград, и, боже, блядь, ты не представляешь, как ты хорош.

Схватить бы его за шкирку и заткнуть. Как-нибудь. Чем-нибудь. Хотя бы поцелуем. Эггзи уже и на такое был готов. Но, попытавшись дёрнуться, Эггзи понял, что ему даже двигаться сейчас страшно, какие там...

— Нет, не дёргайся так, — Чарли так мощно огладил Эггзи двумя руками, что Эггзи даже отвлёкся. — Я знаю, что тебе сейчас хочется меня убить, — и это тоже, да. — Ты сказал это несколько раз, — не мешало бы повторить, но Эггзи воздуха не хватало даже слово выдавить, а вот у Чарли таких проблем не было: — Ты такой сильный. Такой охуительно прекрасный, — хотя ему явно было непросто говорить, Эггзи вообще не понимал, как у него это выходит, когда у него руки потряхивает и в горле клокочет. — И покорённый. Мне. Мой, — долгий стон, боже, Эггзи захотелось вытрясти из головы этот совершенно нереальный звук. — Выдохни и не втягивай живот. Это просто надо пережить.

Пережить?

Эггзи, наоборот, резко вдохнул и понял, что не может расслабиться. Его скрутило от ужаса, и жжение в заднице не облегчало ситуацию, и даже болтающий и лапающий его Чарли не сильно отвлекал от того, что творилось с бедным Эггзи на проклятом огромном члене ебучего Чарли.

— Это нихуя не удовольствие, — глухо сказал Эггзи, и такая мрачная констатация факта была вершиной его возможностей. — Блядь…

— Мне надоело твоё ворчание, — Чарли вдруг навалился на Эггзи чуть ли не всем весом, горячий и огромный повсюду, слишком близкий, и скользнул пальцами по его губам. — Открой рот. Видишь, ты меня уже слушаешься.

— Пошёл нахуй, — вышло откровенно невнятно, но Эггзи это не ебало — в конце концов, Чарли сам засунул ему пальцы в рот.

Длинные, солёно-терпкие пальцы. Блядь, он же только что ими Эггзи растя...

Чарли надавил на язык Эггзи.

— Успокойся. Ты так облизывался, снова и снова, у тебя губы горячие и словно зацелованные, хотя я до них так толком и не добрался. Удовлетвори свою оральную фиксацию. Можешь целовать их или лизать, я не знаю. Только, пожалуйста, не кусайся.

Эггзи и так не был способен на внятную речь, а после такого и вовсе лишь бессвязно загудел — то ли от боли, то ли от страха, то ли от жара, проникающего под кожу. Или это были виноваты чёртовы пальцы Чарли, которые заполнили его рот, сначала противные и чужеродные. А потом Эггзи неожиданно понял, что эти самые пальцы занимают его внимание, отвлекают на себя, удивительным образом… приятно ощущаются во рту? Очень хотелось укусить их, с силой, чтобы Чарли тоже стало больно, но просто яростно сосать их было тоже неплохо — хотя бы потому, что это заставило Чарли заткнуться на несколько секунд и явно пережить что-то очень мощное, потому что он весь напрягся и задышал совсем часто и поверхностно.

И его пальцы оказались не таким уж и противными. На вкус как запах, пропитавший всё вокруг, — смазки и возбуждения. Секса.

Блядь, секса. Они трахаются.

Эггзи подавил нервный смешок и сильнее втянул щёки.

Чарли громко сглотнул несколько раз, а потом всё же снова начал болтать — пусть и с долгими паузами, замирая чуть ли не после каждого слова всем телом:

— Вот. Вот так. Хорошо, — долгий выдох. — Блядь, — движение навстречу, медленное, почти осторожное и плавное. Слова Чарли растекались по коже Эггзи, словно расплавленный мёд, и это было странное ощущение.

— Такой горячий, и жаркий, и сжимающийся, — признался Чарли прямо на ухо. — Я внутри. До конца. Всё.

Всё?

Блядь.

Эггзи приглушённо застонал.

— Заметил, как легко это вышло? — кому как, блядь! — Я замечательно тебя подготовил. Растянул. Такое никогда не показывают в порно, и я всегда считал, что это большое упущение. В порно обычно сначала долго целуются и сосут друг другу, а потом просто входят — и всё. Теряют большую часть самого кайфового. Всё это… Завоевание. Боже. — Чарли коротко и как-то нервно хохотнул, не двигая бёдрами. — Ну же, выдохни, — он толкнулся пальцами в щёку Эггзи. — Отвлекись. Или укуси, правда что ли. Будет легче.

И Эггзи укусил — яростно впился, сжал зубы с наслаждением и каким-то даже облегчением. Чарли был определённо не против, судя по тому, как срывалось его дыхание. И как сжимались пальцы второй руки, стремительно и резко скользящей чуть ли не по всему Эггзи.

Но Чарли, конечно, не мог заткнуться и просто наслаждаться своим положением, нет. Кажется, болтать ему было жизненно необходимо — даже больше, чем двигать бёдрами. Эггзи мог смутно представить, какого сейчас этому засранцу — уж явно лучше, чем самому Эггзи. Узко, и горячо, и...

— Блядь, — голос Чарли прерывался, скакал от супернизкого до неожиданно высокого, но оставался хриплым и таким… жарким, что Эггзи казалось, будто его опаляет именно им — голосом, а не чёртовым членом внутри него, или ладонью, жадно скользящей по коже, или самим Чарли, прижимающимся к нему, липким, распалённым, вздрагивающим от каждого собственного движения.

— Так много, и жгуче, и влажно, — Чарли отстранился с пошлым хлюпающим звуком и медленно толкнулся вперёд, заставив Эггзи застонать сквозь его пальцы. — Кажется, я переборщил со смазкой, но ты ведь не против? Я вижу, что не против.

Эггзи сам не мог бы сказать, против он или нет. С одной стороны, смазка реально стекала по его бёдрам, и это было очень противное ощущение, но, с другой, совершенно блядский звук был очень возбуждающим даже в таком положении, когда ни о каком стояке и речи быть не могло. Ну и благодаря этой самой смазке Чарли теперь двигался в Эггзи очень… скользко.

Наверное, это хорошо. Блядь.

— Ты так реагируешь, — выдохнул Чарли, замерев где-то глубоко внутри, блядь, боже, это совершенно невыносимо. — Не только сжимаешься… схх, хотя да, ты очень хорошо сжимаешься, — Эггзи протестующе промычал, но Чарли не обращал на него никакого внимания — или, наоборот, обращал слишком много, но не в тех местах: — А ещё ты так выгибаешь шею. Она так напрягается. Такая красивая. Почему ты весь такой охуенно красивый, Эггзи?

Чёртов ублюдок, кажется, у него мозги от возбуждения спеклись.

— У меня от тебя яйца поджимаются, — откровенно признался Чарли, подался назад, медленно, почти выносимо, больно и жарко. — Неудивительно, ты бы видел себя со стороны, ты весь словно сияешь, и ты такой сильный, такие мышцы, ох, Эггзи, я бы поставил тебя перед зеркалом, чтобы ты увидел всю эту красоту, ты обязательно должен когда-нибудь это увидеть, ты сам себя хотеть будешь, конечно, меня крутит, меня кто угодно бы понял.

Чарли зачастил, закашлялся, вжался лбом куда-то между лопаток Эггзи, застонал сквозь зубы, а потом плавно, но быстро вошёл до конца, и это было немножко слишком.

— И знаешь, что? — спросил Чарли, дотянувшись до уха Эггзи. — Это обоюдное. У тебя колени разъезжаются. Такое порно, — вдох, выдох, словно одни на двоих. Эггзи с радостью удавил бы сейчас Чарли, если бы не был распят между его пальцами и его членом, обвитый со всей сторон его проклятым голосом. — Будто ты никак не можешь насытиться. Ты хочешь больше? Я могу дать тебе ещё, Эггзи.

Одна мысль об этом окатила Эггзи ворохом ужаса, отчаяния и горячей ярости, но всё, что он мог — зажмурить глаза посильнее и вцепиться в пальцы в своём рту покрепче.

Где-то внутри, чуть ниже солнечного сплетения, стало жарко и почти больно, не так больно, как в районе задницы, но ярко, заметно, странно, и Эггзи понял, что начинает задыхаться вслед за Чарли.

— Блядь, я не только чувствую — я вижу, как ты сжимаешься, — кажется, Чарли с трудом удерживался от скулежа, но Эггзи не взялся бы утверждать, он вообще почти не соображал. Чарли скользнул рукой вниз и обвёл пальцами вокруг своего члена — обжигающее прикосновение к натянутой коже и напряжённым мышцам. Эггзи всхлипнул с полным ртом и пообещал себе обязательно убить Чарли сразу после его оргазма. А Чарли и не подозревал о грядущей опасности: — И так реагируешь ещё сильнее. Сначала напрягаешься, а потом расслабляешься. Ты хочешь больше? Тебе мало меня? Или тебе хочется больше меня, не только мой член, но и пальцы, так глубоко внутри, как это возможно? А тебе хочется, Эггзи. Я вижу это.

Что ты, мать твою, несёшь, мог бы сказать Эггзи, но тут Чарли несколько раз мощно двинул бёдрами, и от этого перед глазами сначала высветлило до белизны, а потом потемнело до черноты.

— Ты знаешь, что мне видно, как двигается мой член? — сквозь внезапный шум в ушах донеслось до Эггзи. — Разумеется, знаешь, — довольно заключил Чарли, словно Эггзи ему ответил; горячие губы прошлись по загривку, потом вдоль плеча, и укус был завершением обжигающего прикосновения. Короткий всплеск боли Эггзи почти не заметил, потому что Чарли снова коротко застонал — и вот это реально было порнографично.

Да ещё и прямо на ухо. Мудак.

Он наконец-то отстранился и, наверное, посмотрел вниз, на свой член, двигающийся в заднице Эггзи.

И Эггзи совсем не хотел представлять, как именно выглядит эта картинка.

— Это так пошло и открыто, — Чарли вышел почти до конца, замер на грани, и Эггзи был готов сорваться, а потом представил, как будет неприятно, когда Чарли снова попытается войти (а он попытается), и потому замер. Чарли хмыкнул что-то про себя, очень отчётливо сглотнул и признался: — Знаешь, я хочу в тебя кончить. Говорят, не очень приятно вымывать из себя сперму, но я хочу посмотреть, как она будет течь из тебя, — да будь ты проклят! — Знаешь, стекать по яйцам, а потом ниже, по ногам, — Чарли как-то странно прокрутил бёдрами и ещё более странно загудел, и Эггзи захотелось не просто убить его, а уничтожить самым жестоким и самым болезненными способом. — И сам ты кончишь так, что уничтожишь мои простыни. Возможно, не один раз, — тем временем пообещал Чарли. — Уж я-то постараюсь.

Он наклонился ближе, горячий, мощный, и вошёл до упора, до звонкого и влажного шлепка. А потом наконец-то вытащил пальцы изо рта Эггзи.

Слова полились сами, словно безудержный поток:

— Блядь, господи, как я тебя ненавижу…

— Шшш, — успокаивающе чмокнув Эггзи чуть пониже уха, Чарли мазнул мокрыми от слюны пальцами по его груди. — Подожди немного. Я не двигаюсь. Сейчас я подрочу тебе, и мир немного сломается, — ладонь скользнула ниже. — Когда-нибудь мечтал кончить в моих руках, Эггзи? А ты кончишь, я тебе обещаю.

Эггзи мотнул головой, уворачиваясь от жаркого обещания.

— Ты пиздец огромный, — просипел он и уткнулся лбом в постель.

— Всё хорошо, — проворковал Чарли, обхватывая обмякший член Эггзи мокрой и горячей рукой. — Что ты чувствуешь? Кроме желания убить меня?

— Желание убить тебя.

— Ясно. А что насчёт невероятной жажды? Того ощущения, ради которого будешь дрочить себе анально снова и снова?

— Тебя наебали, — мрачно огрызнулся Эггзи. — Чарли.

Чарли хорошо знал, как действовать. Он обвёл пальцами яйца Эггзи, сжал кольцом вокруг основания члена, поднялся выше, помассировал под головкой, и это было очень коварно с его стороны.

— Значит, я пока просто не приложил достаточно усилий, — пророкотал Чарли, жёстко прошёлся всей ладонью по члену, а потом двинул бёдрами.

И вот это было реально как взрыв где-то внутри.

— Блядь! Чарли!

— Я же говорил, что у тебя встанет. Прекрасно, — чрезвычайно самодовольно протянул Чарли и обжёг Эггзи поцелуем в лопатку. — Начинаешь получать удовольствие?

— Ненавижу тебя.

Лёгкие словно горели изнутри. Дышать было сложно, одновременно больно и хорошо.

— Почему у тебя такие маленькие соски в возбуждённом состоянии? — спросил Чарли, ощутимо проведя ногтями по груди Эггзи. — Даже не могу за них нормально потянуть, — и правда не мог. — Они не очень чувствительные, верно? Но если сильно сжать и немного вывернуть…

Эггзи ахнул и выгнулся, и ахнул снова, потому что от этого Чарли вошёл в него под каким-то таким углом, что… что дыхание перехватило. И это если забыть об очень настойчивой руке на члене Эггзи — хотя забыть о ней было непросто.

— ...знаешь, как блядски прекрасно смотрелись бы на тебе зажимы для сосков? — хрипло продолжил Чарли после паузы. — Ты весь — произведение порноискусства.

— Как у тебя только хватает сил болтать.

Чарли хохотнул куда-то Эггзи в затылок:

— Ты должен это услышать. У тебя нет выбора.

— Я… — Эггзи зажмурился и всё-таки подался бёдрами навстречу руке Чарли, а потом, внутренне обмерев от скрутившей его сладкой судороги, распахнул глаза и толкнулся назад, навстречу самому Чарли.

— Что? Ненавидишь меня? Ты уже это... — Чарли застонал сквозь зубы и задышал так часто, что его стало почти жаль, — м... говорил.

Он замер, потому Эггзи смог взять себя в руки и продолжить зацепившую его мысль:

— Я читал, что лучшая поза для... — но Чарли прервал его, с силой сжав член у основания. Это было чертовски некстати, потому что у Эггзи уже яйца поджались, а короткая боль откатила прочь неожиданно близко маячивший оргазм. — Блядь, я не могу!

— Лучшая для первого анального секса — на спине с подушкой под задницей? — Чарли откровенно захлёбывался и двигался рвано, дёрганно, почти больно, но всё же слишком хорошо. — Во... возможно.

— Признаёшь, что... — Эггзи снова подался назад, находя тот самый угол, и на мгновение оглох от протряхнувшего его кайфа, — блядь!.. проебался?

Тут Чарли резко отстранился, не выходя из Эггзи, но оставаясь на грани, и упёрся ему руками в поясницу. Подышал так немного, давая им обоим передышку, и Эггзи не был уверен, рад он этой паузе или нет.

— Я достаточно хорошо тебя подготовил, — неожиданно сдержанно сказал Чарли и тут же сломал впечатление, долго и низко застонав.

— Чарли, — попытался привести его в чувство Эггзи. Глубоко вдохнул и снова — блядь! — подался ближе к нему. Внутри всё горело, скользило, и казалось, что от этих ощущений в паху вспыхивали искры, разбегающиеся по всему телу. Очень странное, слишком яркое, увлекательное ощущение. Грань боли и удовольствия, накатывающего резко, мощно, словно океанский вал — и так же ускользающего прочь.

— Я был очень аккуратен и не увлекаюсь и сейчас, — сказал Чарли. Одна его рука куда-то делась с бока Эггзи — и ему почему-то показалось, что Чарли сейчас до боли закусывает свои пальцы. Но обернуться и посмотреть не было сил.

— А мне... — Чарли громко выдохнул и неловко погладил Эггзи по спине, — ох, боже, очень этого хочется. Поверь мне.

Эггзи сжал зубы и снова уткнулся лбом в простыни. Руки Чарли на члене отчаянно — отчаянно! — не хватало, поэтому Эггзи был зол:

— Охотно верю, у меня был анальный секс.

— Да ты что? — картинно изумился Чарли.

— С женщинами, придурок.

Треснуть бы его. Треснуть и схватить за руку, вжать её в свой пах, заставить обхватить член и действовать, чёрт возьми!

— Я понял, — с глубоким смешком сказал Чарли, — но дразнить тебя забавно, — он опять прижался к Эггзи, медленно вошёл до конца, навалился всем телом и приобнял за живот. Пальцы погладили мокрую кожу в ласке, от которой стало щекотно, поэтому Эггзи дёрнулся. Чарли почти нежно поцеловал его в плечо: — Выдохни, это не причиняет тебе такой боли, как ты себе представляешь.

И Эггзи бы ни за что на свете не признался бы, что сейчас Чарли был прав. Да, Эггзи было больно. Нет, это, чёрт возьми, не было проблемой.

Но Эггзи не собирался сдаваться.

— Всё равно в этом нет нихуя приятного, — прошипел он сквозь зубы. Ну же, блядь, Чарли, верни свою слишком ловкую ладонь на член, прекрати издеваться!

А Чарли как-то слишком понимающе усмехнулся и сказал:

— Я думаю, ты успеешь пару раз сменить своё мнение. Боже... Эггзи?

— Да? — растерянно отозвался Эггзи.

— Да, — эхом повторил Чарли. И снова начал двигать бёдрами, сначала медленно, с оттяжкой, практически сводя с ума неспешным скольжением. И это — удивительно! — не мешало ему болтать: — Мне нравится говорить всё это. Нравится твоя реакция на мои слова. Ты же пиздец возбуждаешься, Эггзи.

Как тут не возбуждаться, когда тебе такую горячую чушь так жарко говорят прямо на ухо, да ещё и таким голосом.

Блядь, Чарли надо вырвать нахрен этот проклятый язык.

— У тебя с члена течёт, — Чарли вдруг быстро мазнул пальцами по головке Эггзи, а потом демонстративно размазал природную смазку по члену и дальше. Эггзи почти заскулил, но проклятый Чарли убрал руку и продолжил говорить: — У меня так никогда не было. Говорят, это когда возбуждение такое, что больно.

Только сейчас Эггзи осознал — да, ему действительно больно. Не в многострадальной заднице, а в члене и особенно яйцах, потому что от такого стояка… чёрт… и сознания лишиться можно!

Ёбаный ад.

— И это я довёл тебя до такого состояния, слышишь, Эггзи? — проворковал Чарли. Он продолжал двигаться — невыносимо, ужасно медленно, но порой его срывало с этой плавной пытки на короткие и резкие толчки, от которых хотелось орать. Но Эггзи сдерживался.

А вот Чарли — нет:

— Я сделал так, что если я сейчас отстранюсь, ты захочешь умереть. Тебе будет пусто и мало, — Чарли вдруг почти вышел, ещё совсем чуть-чуть, и всё, и Эггзи охнул, сжавшись, потому что слова Чарли… имели смысл. — Может, ты начнёшь трахать себя пальцами? Ты никогда не делал этого до сегодняшнего дня, я помню. Хочешь, я уйду? — нет, мать твою, только попробуй! — Хотя блядь. Я не смогу, даже ради твоей реакции, — Чарли коротко, но громко застонал и ринулся вперёд, чуть не вбив Эггзи в кровать.

Эггзи схватился за простыни до треска ткани.

— У меня сейчас яйца лопнут от того, какой ты, — продолжил признания Чарли. Его фразы становились всё более короткими и рубленными, и Эггзи понятия не имел, как этот придурок вообще мог выдавить из себя настолько связные реплики, он же задыхался и почти скулил. — Блядский. Затраханный. Весь мокрый. И такой красивый, не могу. Хорошо, что я оставил свет, да? У меня теперь всё как на ладони.

Свет? Эггзи впервые за… за последнее время вообще осознал, что в комнате горит свет. Может, это потому, что почти всё время он отчаянно жмурился или утыкался лицом в простыни?

К чёрту.

— Невыносимо красиво, — простонал Чарли, мощно пройдясь ладонями по спине Эггзи. — У тебя… ебать… у тебя словно кожа светится.

Да ты романтик, Чарли. Ох… Блядь! Сделай так ещё!

Чарли словно услышал мысли Эггзи и сделал — долгое движение бёдрами с резким толчком в конце. Ох, мать вашу!

— Если бы у меня были силы, я бы исцеловал всю твою спину, — как издалека донеслось до Эггзи. — Наверное, она солёная. И бархатная. И мне так хотелось бы сжать зубы как следует. И я пометил бы всего тебя, — Чарли звучал то ли мечтательно, то ли жадно, но Эггзи было откровенно плевать на его болтовню. Лишь бы не останавливался. И если бы ещё до члена дотронулся нормально — было бы совсем хорошо.

Но Чарли только гладил его по бокам, по спине, по груди и животу, опалял дыханием плечи и лопатки, проводил носом вдоль позвоночника и говорил, говорил, говорил:

— Но я не смогу, потому что ты мне всё-таки врежешь за такое, а жаль. И потому что я сейчас трахаю тебя, чувствуешь?

Эггзи вскрикнул — вроде бы и возмущённо, потому что ну как, блядь, такое не почувствовать. И в то же время это вышло слишком… слишком… Блядь, Чарли.

— Сам почти не могу дышать, — озвучил очевидное Чарли и замолчал на пару мгновений, часто-часто глотая воздух. — А ты, кажется, и вовсе почти не дышишь. Задыхаешься от меня.

Да, Чарли.

— От того, как я вгоняю в тебя член, — вдох, выдох, движение, ещё, снова, да, пожалуйста, ну же! — Слишком быстро, да? Или слишком медленно? Ты хочешь ещё? — Чарли, будь ты проклят, ты издеваешься, да? — Нет, не отвечай. Отдышись. А потом кричи, Эггзи, — он наклонился совсем близко и выдохнул это куда-то Эггзи словно прямо в душу, а не в ухо. И замер. — Я хочу, чтобы ты кричал.

Эггзи отдышался в это короткое мгновение без движения, а потом, когда Чарли резко начал снова, закричал:

— Да!

— Вот, примерно так. Да, — Чарли, то замирая, то продолжая двигаться, укусил Эггзи повыше загривка. — Чёрт, да, такой солёный и мокрый… всем телом чувствую, как тебе хорошо. Тебе хорошо, Эггзи?

Его голос звучал уже под кожей, перемешиваясь с яркими, острыми искрами концентрированного удовольствия, вспыхивающими всё больше и выше, охватывающими всего Эггзи, боже, блядь, ещё совсем чуть-чуть, да, да, да!

— Да, и… ох! — Эггзи замотал головой, балансируя на грани стона и всхлипа, — ...не смей этим наслаждаться!

— Ну что ты, — мягко, как-то даже нежно отозвался Чарли. — Это именно то, чего я и хотел, — и он вдруг просто отстранился и вышел из Эггзи.

Обдало сначала не прохладой даже, а холодом — Эггзи весь мурашками покрылся, — а потом накатило таким странным, жутким чувством потери, которое скрутилось вместе с невыносимым возбуждением, что Эггзи чуть не взвыл.

— Какого хуя?! — захлёбываясь, спросил он и попытался обернуться. Чуть не рухнул обратно на простыни, но всё же поднялся на дрожащих руках.

Чарли жадно смотрел на него, блестя глазами в блёклом свете прикроватных ламп. Он был весь встрёпанный и, кажется, красный, но сейчас Эггзи с трудом отмечал детали.

— Видишь, как жадно ты теперь хочешь мой член, — протянул Чарли с видимым удовольствием.

Эггзи скатился взглядом на этот самый его член — весь в смазке, стоящий по стойке смирно, огромный и…

Оскалившись, Эггзи снова посмотрел Чарли в глаза:

— Если ты хочешь заставить меня умолять, то я просто соберу вещи и уйду, — зло сказал он, сжимая кулаки. Ткань между стиснутых пальцев затрещала и, кажется, всё-таки начала рваться, но Эггзи было поебать.

А Чарли странно повёл плечами и сделал неопределённое движение слегка подрагивающей рукой, хотя голос его звучал очень спокойно:

— Я хочу, чтоб ты перевернулся. Ляг на спину.

— Зачем?

— Хочу сложить тебя пополам. И смотреть на твоё лицо, когда ты будешь кончать.

— Твою мать, — Эггзи выдохнул. — Будет неудобно.

Усмешка у Чарли вышла какая-то немного нервная, хотя он старался держаться уверенно и спокойно.

— Я не просто так притащил сюда кучу подушек, — сказал он, кивая в сторону действительно внушительной горы подушек. — Ты же сам об этом говорил, разве нет?

Эггзи несколько секунд молчал, переводя взгляд от злополучных подушек на Чарли, а потом, зло и резко выдохнув, улёгся на спину. Чарли тут же скользнул вдоль него, прихватил парочку подушек и помог устроить их под поясницей Эггзи.

Простыня тут же прилипла к мокрой от пота спине. Эггзи судорожно вздохнул, осознав, что не может свести ноги — более того, как-то инстинктивно разводит их в стороны, подставляясь под лихорадочный взгляд Чарли.

— Вот так, — удовлетворённо кивнул Чарли, прикоснулся к лодыжкам Эггзи, заставив развести ноги ещё шире. — Ты сейчас такой открытый, знаешь.

Эггзи запрокинул голову, шипя сквозь зубы — как ни странно, но эта поза и правда казалась даже более откровенной и раскрывающей, чем коленно-локтевая с задницей кверху.

— Блядь, ты можешь просто заткнуться и дотрахать меня нормально? — процедил Эггзи, вздрагивая неизвестно от чего. Внутри всё горело, поджималось от острой нужды, и лежать вот так, раскрытым, распалённым, почти неспособным ни на что, под неровно скользящим взглядом Чарли было невыносимо.

— Весь выставлен на обозрение, — задумчиво произнёс Чарли, приблизился, скользнул руками по внутренней стороне бёдер, горячий и сам дрожащий. — И перепачкан в смазке. Кажется, она даже вытекает из тебя, — он быстро, но плавно проник в Эггзи пальцами, развёл их в стороны и тут же вытащил, даже не дав толком осознать ощущение. — Я доволен. Тебе идёт.

Эггзи чуть не взревел от ярости.

— Я серьёзно сейчас выебу тебя сам, — жёстко, напряжённо сказал он, попытался приподняться на локтях, но Чарли скользнул ладонью ему по животу, и всё стремление сопротивляться куда-то делось, хотя ярость так и бурлила в крови.

— Вопрос только в том, попробуешь ли ты засунуть мне в задницу или сам сядешь на мой член, — хмыкнул Чарли, наблюдая за тем, как Эггзи вздрагивает под его рукой, гладящей пресс. Потом Чарли кивнул словно сам себе и уверенно потребовал: — Обхвати меня ногами.

— Да ни за что.

— Я сказал, обхвати меня ногами, — властно повторил Чарли и навис над Эггзи, мощный, пылающий, обжигающий.

Эггзи зло посмотрел Чарли в глаза, но тут же попался в омут двух чёрных бездн — у Чарли так расширились зрачки, что почти не было видно радужки, и взгляд у него стал такой, что Эггзи почувствовал себя кроликом перед удавом — уже безнадёжно загипнотизированным, зачарованным, пропавшим.

Хотя они не видели друг друга большую часть времени, спасибо коленно-локтевой, а Эггзи уже всё, совсем всё, весь и до конца.

Он побеждённо выдохнул, сдаваясь окончательно, и со всей оставшейся силой, намешанной на напряжении болезненного возбуждения, скрестил ноги за спиной Чарли, сжимая бёдрами его бока.

Чарли довольно прикрыл глаза, навис сильнее, упираясь одной рукой в кровать, а другой помогая себе, и одним медленным, плавным, нестерпимым движением снова вошёл в Эггзи.

До самого конца.

— Ох. Блядь, — Эггзи, растерянно взмахнув руками, вцепился в плечи Чарли. Потому что в этой позе всё ощущалось совсем иначе — глубже и мощнее. — Блядь!

Чарли замер, вжавшись в Эггзи всем телом. Плечи у него были скользкие, мышцы так отчётливо чувствовались на ощупь, что это было почти нереально, и вот так Эггзи ощущал его всего. Так близко, как никогда и, кажется, никого.

Судорожно вздохнув, Эггзи снова различил запах парфюма Чарли — какие-то горьковатые травы, кружащие голову, словно густого аромата секса было мало. Мелькнула смешная, абсурдная мысль о духах с феромонами, а потом — желание уткнуться носом в изгиб напряжённой шеи, чтобы утонуть в этом запахе, вжаться, почувствовать ещё ближе и ярче.

Безумие какое-то.

— Видишь, как тебе хорошо, — глубоко произнёс Чарли и немного подался назад. Сначала Эггзи хотел запротестовать, а потом понял, что именно этого ему и не хватает, и сдавленно застонал, пока Чарли снова замер в крайней точке, почти выходя. — Такой узкий и горячий, я просто не выдержу, блядь…

Было совершенно очевидно, что Чарли накрывает, что он на грани, что это не Эггзи потряхивает, а Чарли скручивает. Как он вообще держался, придурок? Наверное, он железный, но, судя по всему, его невероятная выдержка уже была готова пойти трещинами.

— Заткнись, — прошипел Эггзи и даже ударил его по руке. — И дыши, потому что если ты сейчас кончишь, я…

— Что — ты? — Чарли сдавленно хохотнул и медленно — слишком медленно — вошёл снова. — Твою мать. Хуже ты всё равно не сделаешь, — снова движение назад, шелест простыней, внезапный скрип кровати, прорвавшийся сквозь громкое сдвоенное дыхание. — Такой открытый и прекрасный, блядь…

Чарли распахнул рот, глухо застонал, неожиданно красивый и совершенно откровенный. Эггзи удивлённо смотрел на него, такого близкого и такого сильного, и не узнавал, и это было глупо, так странно и так круто, чёрт возьми.

— Лучше твоих фантазий? — почти трезво спросил Эггзи, скользя ладонями по мощной спине. Чарли в ответ на это прикосновение весь вздрогнул и очень резко вбился в Эггзи всем телом, не оставляя между ними никакого пространства.

Ох, да, это было хорошо.

— Горячее. Хлеще. Больнее, — захлёбываясь словами, ответил Чарли куда-то прямо в губы Эггзи. — Но ведь ты хочешь больше, да?

Эггзи даже не сразу понял, что этот отчаянный смешок принадлежит ему самому:

— Как будто ты — нет.

Чарли долго выдохнул, застонал так, что у Эггзи где-то в солнечном сплетении завибрировало, а потом вцепился, обжигая пальцами, навалился, лишая воздуха, и начал двигаться. Он зацеловывал подбородок и губы Эггзи, хаотичный, жадный и безумный, это даже поцелуями толком нельзя было назвать, но Эггзи было плевать, потому что Чарли двигался не быстро (недостаточно быстро, пожалуйста, ну же, сильнее!), но резко, с оттяжкой, и проникал так глубоко внутрь, что Эггзи казался себе по-настоящему заполненным. Такое дикое, странное, невозможное ощущение, от которого было столь жутко — и так возбуждающе…

А ещё всё это слилось в один единый рваный ритм — движения, прикосновения, влажные поцелуи, скользкая спина под пальцами, весь Чарли, пылающий и приятно тяжёлый, такой длинный, и Эггзи хватался за всё это, захлёбывался, пытаясь глотнуть больше, и тонул, словно в омуте, утягивающем в тёмное небытие.

Самое смешное (жуткое; странное; правильное) было то, что Эггзи и хотел утонуть. Он поддался, раскрылся, отдался этому омуту в исполнении Чарли и не мог не то что жалеть — думать об этом вовсе.

Он просто чувствовал. Он просто двигался, подчиняясь инстинктам и отчаянным желаниям, бьющимся где-то в груди.

— Нет-нет, дрочить себе нельзя, — обжёг Чарли, больно придержав ладонь Эггзи. От этого — очередного — облома захотелось взреветь, но Эггзи только откинулся обратно на мокрые простыни и застонал, хватаясь за Чарли.

— Конечно, я не ожидаю оргазма без рук с первого раза, но давай это сделаю я, — примирительно предложил Чарли, жадно поцеловал куда-то в шею, застонал вслед за Эггзи, укусил, отпустил запястье, скользнул ладонью между их сцепленных тел, подбираясь к пульсирующему от болезненного напряжения члену Эггзи. — Хорошо?

Да, хорошо, только, пожалуйста, умоляю, сожми уже свою ладонь. Да, да, здесь! Так!

Чарли странно всхлипнул, немного подался назад, наверное, рассматривая член Эггзи в своей руке:

— Блядь, я хочу тебе отсосать. Когда ты кончишь, я оближу каждую венку твоего ёбаного члена. И выебу им себя в горло. Быть может, я даже сяду на тебя сверху. Он заслуживает это.

Эггзи уже не понимал того, что Чарли нёс, да это было и неважно. Всё равно его болтовня стала бессвязной, слишком хриплой, почти непонятной, какая, к чертям, разница, главное — сам голос, гремящей дрожью вливающийся в тело, скользящий вдоль позвоночника и словно отзывающийся в яйцах.

Эггзи задыхался, мотал головой, пытался дышать, захлёбывался запахом Чарли, его огнём, его дрожащей силой, ритмом его движений, сводящих с ума — и члена в заднице, и руки на члене, и губ, то ли затыкающих Эггзи, чтобы не стонал слишком громко, то ли умоляющих продолжать.

— Чарли!

Двоящийся стон, пальцы, сжимающиеся до боли — мои или твои? Нас обоих? Эггзи открывал глаза и ничерта не видел, а потом жмурился — и перед глазами вспыхивали яркие салюты. Ему было слишком, чересчур, сверх меры — боль и крышесносное удовольствие, жар повсюду, воздух, которого не хватало до рези в лёгких, и голос, выжимающий до конца:

— А пока что кричи громче. У тебя это очень хорошо получается.

Что-то изменилось внутри — угол проникновения? — и задело так, что Эггзи подбросило вверх, навстречу движению. Он вцепился в Чарли всем, чем мог, и закричал, потому что не мог не кричать:

— Твою мать! Да! Да!

Чарли в ответ сам, кажется, чуть не заорал. Эггзи жадно вжался в его шею, укусил, слизывая солёно-горькое, припал губами к горлу, которое приятно вибрировало, когда Чарли судорожно дышал и пытался говорить.

— Ох, блядь, боже, такой яркий… — он двигался всё резче, всё быстрее, и это было так правильно, так рьяно, так необходимо. Эггзи пытался подгонять его пятками, но сам срывался, и Чарли срывался тоже, съезжал с найденного ритма, матерился сквозь зубы (вслед за Эггзи), целовал его, трещал простынёй, вцепляясь в неё, больно и хорошо тянул за волосы, гладил по бокам, кусал в плечо — мешанина движений, действий, ощущений и звуков. От сиплого дыхания до пошлых шлепков кожи о кожу и хлюпанья чёртовой смазки.

— Ты так выглядишь перед оргазмом, что на эту картинку можно дрочить бесконечно.

Эггзи этого почти не слышал. Эггзи было плевать. Эггзи нужного было больше.

— Блядь, — простонал Чарли, снова срываясь с ритма на беспорядочные и мощные рывки, которые взрывали изнутри. — Эггзи. Блядь, — резче, глубже, ну же, давай, не смей останавливаться, ну! — Невозможно…

Эггзи сжался внутри, пытаясь усилить всё это до максимума, до предела, потому что терпеть всё это больше не было сил, и оставалось только достигнуть пика, чтобы взорваться окончательно, сорваться вслед за голосом Чарли, рухнуть в темноту сладкого омута, утонуть с головой.

— Ещё! — вырвалось откуда-то из груди, окатило их обоих дрожью на грани судороги. Чарли вцепился в Эггзи в ответ, громко застонал, окончательно сбился со всех попыток найти ритм.

— Блядь, ты сейчас сделал только хуже, — протянул он почти жалобно, и Эггзи услышал это неожиданно чётко и ярко. А потом Чарли наконец-то сорвался совсем, уже не двигался даже — рвался, бешено, быстро и невероятно глубоко.

И Эггзи просто вынесло.

— Твою ж… Эггзи!

А Чарли — вслед за ним.


	9. Chapter 9

✖ ✖ ✖

Животу было липко от спермы, а лёгкие пронзало такой резью на каждом вздохе, словно Эггзи пробыл под водой дольше своего рекорда. Дышать было больно и жарко, простыня липла к спине, а особенно — к заднице. Там, в районе задницы, вообще всё было мокро и противно.

А сверху был Чарли. Огромный, горячий, содрогающийся от дыхания, он спустился куда-то ниже, прижавшись щекой к груди, но оставался лежать на Эггзи. Тяжёлый и тоже липкий, окатывающий судорожными выдохами, и кончики его влажных от пота волос щекотали кожу.

И правда тяжёлый. Но у Эггзи не было ни сил, ни какого-либо желания попытаться согнать с себя этого распалённого придурка. Хотелось только отдышаться, чтобы частящий пульс наконец-то перестал так содрогаться аж где-то в ушах.

Эггзи запрокинул голову и хрипло застонал, потому что ему было просто слишком.

— Такой бурный оргазм, — вдруг подал голос Чарли и провёл носом Эггзи по рёбрам. — Я восхищён.

— Заткнись, — пробурчал Эггзи, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, но развалившийся на нём Чарли и мокрая под ним простыня — особенно она — мешали это сделать. — И ты, блядь, реально кончил в меня.

Да, там из Эггзи явно не только смазка вытекала. Он никогда не испытывал подобных ощущений, но сложно было ошибиться.

Некстати вспомнились подушки, которые Чарли заботливо подкладывал под его задницу, но они куда-то делись. Но достаточно было чуть шевельнуть рукой, чтобы понять, что в пылу происходящего их с Чарли явно помотало по этой бесконечно огромной кровати.

Эггзи смутно порадовался, что его мозги были слишком одурманены оргазмом, чтобы более-менее соображать.

— Я это сделал, потому что хотел этого, — довольно проурчал Чарли, немного приподнялся на руках и заглянул Эггзи в глаза — растрёпанный, всё ещё красный, откровенно довольный. — Хочешь, я вылижу из тебя всё?

— Блядь, — выдавил Эггзи. Горло враз пересохло. А влажные, раскрасневшиеся губы Чарли, изгибающиеся в коварной улыбке, как магнитом притягивали взгляд.

— Ты действительно слишком часто повторяешь это слово сегодня, детка.

И снова этот порнографический тон. И взгляд — жадный, всё ещё жадный, всё равно жаркий, словно они только что не кончили, хватаясь друг за друга и чуть ли не крича в голос.

Эггзи попытался зажмуриться, но не мог не смотреть на этого чёртового Чарли, медленно сползающего всё ниже.

— Твою мать.

— Это тоже неплохо, — согласно кивнул Чарли и мазнул губами от пупка до паха. Приподнялся немного, встал в какую-то совершенно блядскую позу — так, что Эггзи увидел его задранную задницу, и от одного этого можно было возбудиться снова, по второму кругу. Хотя Чарли сейчас явно собирался сделать намного больше вещей, чтобы заставить член Эггзи встать снова.

Проклятье.

Чарли усмехнулся — словно и правда знал, о чём думает Эггзи. Провёл руками по его бокам, быстро, недостаточно, словно случайно лизнул головку обмякшего члена, сверкнул глазами.

— Закинь мне ноги на плечи, — приказал Чарли как-то совсем просто и естественно, и Эггзи даже и не думал упираться. И не стал задаваться вопросом, откуда у него взялись силы поднимать ноги. Просто сделал это и не пожалел — Чарли между его бёдер смотрелся прекрасно. Словно на своём месте, блядь.

— Отлично, ты уже слушаешься с полуслова, — удовлетворённо выдохнул Чарли, погладил Эггзи по голени, а потом умудрился вернуть одну из подушек ему под задницу. — Можешь стонать. Мне очень нравится, как ты стонешь.

Сначала Эггзи застонал протестующе — ему хотелось послать этого ублюдка куда подальше, и врезать ему пяткой в спину, и то ли сбежать от этих горячих и наглых губ, то ли податься навстречу этому обжигающему и бесстыдному языку, который, честное слово, и правда нужно было запретить, вот вообще, совсем, это же оружие пусть не массового, но такого поражения, что просто сдохнуть…

Потом Эггзи застонал побеждённо. У него не было никаких сил, вовсе никаких, и член был слишком чувствительным после оргазма, и вообще всё это было плохой, просто отвратительной идеей, но Чарли прекрасно знал, что делать.

Он не трогал член Эггзи — пока что, — зато вылизывал его под яйцами, без какого-либо стеснения или отвращения. Медленно, с реально ощутимым удовольствием, словно смесь смазки и спермы была чем-то невероятно вкусным, изысканным, желанным.

Разве что не причмокивал в процессе.

И, блядь, это было горячо. Это было адски горячо, честное слово. Эггзи бессвязно стонал от каждого прикосновения, вздрагивал, всхлипывал, терялся в этом совершенно сумасшедшем ощущении, шарил руками по простыне, а потом нашёл руки Чарли и вцепился в них со всей силы.

А Чарли вылизывал его. И, блядь, если бы он мог, он бы наверняка ухмылялся, Эггзи точно знал это. Знал даже сквозь туман этого невозможного, какого-то совершенно безумного возбуждения, выкручивающего уставшее тело чуть ли не до боли, но всё равно такого крутого, что Эггзи просто превратился в дрожащее, распалённое, бездумное и громкое желе, чёрт возьми, пока Чарли засовывал свой язык глубоко в него, вылизывал, сглатывал собственную сперму.

Когда он вдруг обхватил губами головку члена, Эггзи неожиданно понял, что да, у него снова стоит, и хотя ему было немного больно, он не был против, совсем нет. Чарли так и остался сосать, не отнимая рук из хватки Эггзи, но его рот сам по себе был слишком хорош, просто великолепен, чтоб его, и Чарли действительно знал, что нужно делать, поэтому Эггзи, несмотря на всё, продержался совсем недолго.

Слишком мало. Хотя это был, чёрт возьми, второй оргазм за…

Эггзи не успел додумать о времени — его скрутило сладкой судорогой, и он молча выплеснулся Чарли глубоко в горло, и это было невыносимо, больно и так зверски хорошо, кто бы знал.

Этот оргазм не оглушил и не смял, как первый, но прошёлся по всему Эггзи, лишая остатков сил. И Эггзи просто растёкся по кровати, сдавленно простонал что-то и отказался смотреть в сторону Чарли, но всё равно знал — эта сволочь облизывается, сыто облизывается, будь он проклят.

— Прекрасно, — вынес вердикт Чарли, оглядывая распластавшегося перед ним Эггзи. — Я доволен.

— Блядь, — Эггзи попытался сделать хоть что-нибудь, но не смог даже руку поднять. — Я теперь вообще не смогу двигаться.

Чарли улыбнулся, чуть ли не сияя:

— Оставайся на ночь. Я это, вообще-то, и планировал.

Планировал он, блядь. Прекрасно, чёрт возьми. Эггзи оскалился, собираясь послать его нахуй, но тут Чарли провёл пальцами по его животу, плавно и как-то тягуче-медленно, и произнёс своим невозможно низким голосом из эротических кошмаров:

— Ты весь в смазке и сперме.

Ну вот зачем он это делает? Да, Эггзи прекрасно знал, что он весь в смазке и сперме! А ещё потный чуть ли не насквозь и такой затраханный, что даже думать об этом было страшно.

— Чарли, — Эггзи громко вздохнул и спросил без какой-либо надежды: — Ты когда-нибудь заткнёшься?

И Чарли, конечно же, полностью проигнорировал его вопрос:

— Если я сейчас попробую тебя трахнуть, ты будешь таким доступным и открытым…

Он говорил так мечтательно и в то же время смотрел так хитро, с каким-то огоньком в глазах, что Эггзи окончательно признал своё поражение.

По крайней мере, на сегодня.

— Ненавижу тебя, — искренне сообщил Эггзи без всякого жара — потому что сил не осталось. — Я, вообще-то, собирался уходить.

Чарли кивнул — без насмешки, просто кивнул, словно знал, что Эггзи так и скажет, а ещё знал, что это просто слова, и это было одновременно невыносимо и как-то слишком естественно.

— Душ есть здесь, но его займу я, — сказал Чарли, указав на одну из дверей, ведущих из спальни. — Твой — слева по коридору, — кивок в сторону другой двери.

Эггзи прикрыл глаза, прислушался к себе — да, душ был первой необходимостью. Воды бы сначала, промочить окончательно пересохшее горло, но её и в ванной можно будет достать.

Самое сложное было — заставить себя двигаться. Отлепить себя от простыни. Встать, в конце концов. Прямо сейчас всё это представлялось каким-то немыслимым подвигом, особенно если учесть, что Чарли так и лежал между его ног, прижимаясь щекой к бедру.

Извращенец.

— Спасибо, — сказал Эггзи и попытался сесть.

Чарли наконец-то отстранился, встал на колени перед Эггзи и даже помог ему принять относительно сидячее положение. Эггзи поморщился от жжения в заднице, но скорее с непривычки, чем от реального дискомфорта.

А Чарли вдруг снова подался к нему, придержал за бёдра, не давая двинуться с места.

— И возвращайся ко мне, — выдохнул он Эггзи в губы. Всё равно безумно горячий. И какой-то непривычно живой.

— У тебя есть ещё нереализованные планы?

Чарли улыбнулся:

— Я не нацеловался.

И, словно решил немедленно реализовать эти свои планы, нагло и как-то жадно припал ртом ко рту, тут же ворвался языком между губ, а потом поцеловал Эггзи так, словно впереди их ждал конец света, и это был их последний, долгий и самый безумный поцелуй в жизни.

Словно терять им было нечего, только брать от жизни всё, что только можно.

И это было так обжигающе, развязно, на вкус как… как сперма и какой-то настоянный на травах алкоголь, и всё оказалось совсем не так плохо, как ожидал Эггзи. Вообще не так плохо. Очень даже хорошо.

Осознав, что его рука как-то слишком нагло скользит по волосам Чарли, Эггзи смог-таки отстраниться и полузадушенно застонал:

— Если у меня встанет ещё раз, пострадает твоя задница.

Чарли усмехнулся и склонил голову к плечу, облизывая неприлично яркие губы:

— Я не против. Но предлагаю всё же утром, когда силы будут.

Чёрт, Эггзи же был выжат во всех смыслах просто в ноль, до конца, насухо, откуда у него вообще были силы представлять всё то, что ярко и нагло вспыхнуло в голове, да ещё и реагировать на это?

— Блядь.

Улыбка Чарли была какой-то колдовской:

— Хороший стимул остаться?

— Превосходный, — Эггзи замер, встряхнул головой, выгоняя прочь ворох спутанных, но очень горячих мыслей. — Что ты, блядь, со мной сделал.

Что-то определённо ужасное, раз сейчас Эггзи и правда всерьёз думал о том, чтобы вернуться в эту постель после желанного душа. Что-то несомненно жуткое, раз Эггзи был вполне доволен тем, что с ним произошло. Что-то невероятно неправильное, раз Эггзи горячо думал о том, чтобы трахнуть потом в ответ этого жаркого, открытого, неожиданно красивого и приятно пахнущего Чарли.

Всегда ненавидимого, всегда отвратительного, того самого, которого Эггзи — взаимно! — терпеть не мог уже столько времени.

Чарли снова победил его. Но теперь Эггзи совсем не жалел об этом.

— Я сделал тебе хорошо, — довольно ответил Чарли, и это было правдой. — Разве не так?

— Я отомщу тебе, — пообещал Эггзи без всякого жара — просто потому что сил не осталось — и медленно поднялся с кровати. У него неожиданно мощно подрагивали колени, но желание принять душ, чтобы смыть с себя всю эту липкость, было таким сильным, что Эггзи вполне мог добраться до ванной.

Да, точно.

— Я с радостью покричу под тобой, если ты, конечно, способен добиться такого, — сказал Чарли ему в спину. Эггзи обернулся, окинул его взглядом — развалившегося на сбитых простынях, длинного, томного, откровенно довольного, — и хмыкнул.

«Способен. Даже не сомневайся во мне», — подумал Эггзи, и не собираясь говорить этого вслух.

Но, судя по ухмылке Чарли, он всё понял и так.


End file.
